


The Road Gets Tough

by henley_sarah



Series: AHS Fics [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Angry Jimmy, Bad Puns, Circus, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Lana Del Rey references, Loss of Virginity, Mind Reading, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic! at the Disco References, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lana del rey - Freeform, sad Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: "Sorry, missy, we don't open until six." She said."I'm looking to join, actually." I smiled at her. "Ethel, is it?"I watched her brows furrow. "Yeah, how'd you know?""Name's Lana, I'm a mind reader." I just continued to smile.





	1. Chapter 1

I knew the guy across the diner was checking me out even though he was sitting with his wife. I knew he was picturing sucking on my tits as he pounded into me. I knew he was imagining what a "young mouth" would feel like on his cock.

Disgusting.

I sipped my coke and looked away and to my book, trying my very best to not let my annoyance show and keep up my sweet disposition.

"Anything else I can grab for you, sugar?" An older woman in the waitress dress came by.

I looked at my half-finished hashbrowns smothered in cheese and a bit of toast I had left.

"Oh, I'm all good for now, thanks." I gave her a sweet smile as the bell on the door rang behind me. She was still by me as she smiled at whoever came in, saying she'd get to them in a minute as they sat on the right side of the diner.

The man scoffed loudly, and both I and the lady turned to look over at him and see what his problem was.

"Like I wanna eat with such abominations around. Now my appetite's ruined." He said, staring at the three who just walked in. A very tall woman with an extremely tiny woman, and a boy who was honestly pretty cute, but looked pissed off at him.

"Hey, uh," I marked my page and closed my book. "You got a pen I can borrow?" I asked, taking a paper napkin from the dispenser. She turned and got me a pen and I wrote down a little message as he kept talking shit.

_Pay and leave right now before I tell your wife all about Caroline._

"You mind passing this over to him over there for me?" I folded the napkin and gave her a sweet smile. She raised her eyebrow but did so anyway.

I watched him read it, and he immediately shut up and went pale. He crushed it in his fist and looked over at me, and I tilted my head, daring him to test me.

He quickly stood up and fumbled for his wallet, put some bills on the table, and dragged his wife out. Now pleased, I picked my book back up and took a bite of toast.

"What did you do?" She asked as another waitress bussed their plates.

"I'm just good with blackmail." I gave her a little smile. She shook her head with a chuckle and went off to serve the three. I turned back to my book, finding my place, and kept quiet again.

I finished up and checked the time, and closed my book, then leaned down to put it in one of my bags, then slipped out my wallet to pay and tip her.

"Where you off to, honey?" She asked as she collected the money, and I got my things.

"Job hunting." I smiled.

"Oh, you could work here. I'd love to have a sweet thing like yourself around here." She said, giving me begging eyes.

I gave a small laugh. "Ah, sorry, I'm afraid I'd be fired right quick." I smiled.

"For what?" She looked confused.

"Verbally abusing customers." I hummed. "Once I start talking, it's hard to shut me up. And I don't pay attention to half the things I say." I rolled my eyes a little.

"Sweet girl like you? I don't believe it." She scoffed.

"My momma always taught me to speak my mind. Sometimes I speak it a little too much." I grinned, then bit my lip a little, deciding to show off a little.

"Show your grandkids, the ones in Idaho, show them some love for me," I said and she looked stunned. "Rosie and Cynthia, right? Rosie... she's the one with blonde curls, and Cynthia's the redhead. Her birthday's coming up, after all."

"How did you know that? All that?" She asked, looking completely shocked.

"Magic." I just smiled and bid her goodbye before grabbing my two bags and leaving.

It took me a little time to get a cab, and when I did, I asked the driver to take me to the fairgrounds. There was a circus, well, a freak show, in town, and I was a show off after all.

When we arrived, I stepped out, paid, and got my bags out, noticing the bearded woman making her way towards me.

"Sorry, missy, we don't open until six." She said.

"I'm looking to join, actually." I smiled at her. "Ethel, is it?"

I watched her brows furrow. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Name's Lana, I'm a mind reader." I just continued to smile.

She was about to speak when a taller woman with curled blonde hair came over. "Mind reading isn't real."

I tilted my head at her, images filling my mind, and I gave a little smile. To get this job, I wasn't going to mention her greed and coldness, nor her exclusion of her employees, though she was just like them.

"The light blue suit is flattering on you, sure, but with the lighting of the stage, something violet would look even better." I said and saw two dresses flicker in her mind. "Either of those two would do." I smiled at her shock.

We had gathered a small audience, and the guy from the diner earlier came over.

"She's real. Eve, Ma Petite, and I saw her blackmail this guy who talking shit, then tell a waitress all about her grandkids, who are all the way in Idaho." He nodded, and I smiled a bit. "Thanks, by the way." He said, looking at me, and I met his deep brown eyes.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'm curious, what'd you tell him?" He asked, and I smiled a little wider.

"I told him to leave or I'd spill to his wife about his mistress. Caroline, a redhead from Georgia. She's also pregnant with his kid." I said and he gave a little laugh. "I don't think his wife would like that very much."

"No, she probably wouldn't." He chuckled.

"You're sure she's the real deal?" Elsa asked and he nodded. "Alright, someone get her settled in." She said and turned away.

"Come on. Jimmy, her bags." Ethel said, and I picked one up before he could get both of them. Diving into their heads a little, I learned Ethel was his mother. I focused on Jimmy a little, and his head was filled with insecurities, which made me pinch my brows together as we walked to a caravan.

We went in and he set my bag down beside the one I set on the bed. Ethel disappeared, and Jimmy gave a little laugh.

"What was your name again?" He asked as I unzipped my bags.

"Lana," I smiled up at him.

"Lana." He hummed to himself, nodding slowly. "I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Darling."

"Nice to meet you." I stood up and offered my offered my hand to shake his, and suddenly his mind blew up in confusion and fear and insecurity.

"Or not..." I said slowly, dropping my hand, not wanting to push him in any way.

"No, I'm sorry, that was rude." He shook his head and lifted my hand, shaking it, and I smiled kindly.

Someone called his name from outside, and he gave a little sigh. "Once you're done in here, Miss Elsa will probably want to see you in the big tent." He said and I nodded.

He stepped out, leaving me to unpack, humming to myself as I did so.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked off to the largest tent as Jimmy told me, and when I stepped in, what looked like everybody was sitting together at a table. As I got closer and closer, my mind became more hectic, buzzing with hundreds of thoughts at once. It caused a throbbing behind my eyelids, but I went on like I was fine.

"Lana, hey. Saved you a seat." Jimmy smiled brightly at me, and I went over and sat next to him, the large woman on my other side.

I was introduced to everyone, and them to me, and gave sweet smiles all around.

"So, how does mind reading work?" Eve asked me.

I blew out a little air as I thought. "Well, reading is just the name for it. It's not reading at all, it's more like... images." I tried to explain.

I pursed my lips. "You know when you see a film, but something on the tape is wrong, so all you see are these flickering images?" I tried and she nodded. "It's like that." I nodded.

"So you don't hear our thoughts or something?" Suzi asked.

"Not really, but sometimes. That's usually only if you're thinking about a memory, though. I can't hear internal voices, but if you were thinking about someone talking or something, I'd hear little bits of that." I hummed.

"So what did you do before?" Paul asked.

"I actually just left a circus troupe. A regular, boring old circus." I gave a little eye roll.

"Why'd you leave?" Jimmy asked.

"The animals." I shook my head with a little frown. "The awful things the trainers do to the elephants, I couldn't stand it."

Eve patted my back lightly, and I gave her a smile. "And well, it's not like I can have a normal ass job."

"Why not?" Ethel asked and I grinned.

"I can't turn this off." I pointed to my head. "So I'm always getting stuff from people's heads. Embarrassing stuff, secrets, stuff they'd prefer to stay hidden. Sometimes I'll let slip if they piss me off. Sometimes I just talk too much." I pursed my lips. "I don't know how to shut up, it's a problem."

All at once, I got a rush of images and sensations from all of their memories, things they've done in the past, and I worked to keep my face straight.

One caught my attention, though, and I tilted my head a little, focusing on the images of a hand under a yellow dress, the whisper of a warm, wet feeling on my fingers. I dug a little deeper and saw many more dresses, and found it was Jimmy's thoughts I was paying attention to.

Tupperware parties... he was hired to get women off at them... oh fuck, he enjoyed it. Shivers broke out across my skin and I tried to clear my mind of all their thoughts.

"Who's thoughts are you thinking about?" Suzi grinned.

"Huh?" I looked back up.

"You looked really deep in thought just now." Eve chuckled.

"Well, just because I said I don't know how to shut up doesn't mean I don't try. It's their business." I hummed.

And Jimmy was still thinking about those fucking Tupperware parties. Damn it, Jimmy, stop thinking!

We moved on, and I helped them prepare for tonight's show. Elsa said I wouldn't be in tonight's, as I was brand new, I said that was fine.

When it close to six, I stood outside with Paul and handed out brochures to those coming in, smiling kindly. I thought that might be my real talent, being able to keep a smile on my face and act sweet as people thought such mean and vulgar thoughts.

One man came in with his family, his wife, and two little girls, and all that was on his mind was making me choke on his dick. I couldn't make myself look at him as I held out the paper, but as he passed, I shot daggers at his back.

"You okay, Lana?" Paul asked, and I sighed and put on a smile.

"I'm good," I said, convincing myself that I was fine, and continued to smile at the guests.

Once we were done, we went backstage, and I stood by myself for a bit, trying to clear my head of all the disgusting thoughts I witnessed. I kept my tears back, but I knew my eyes were a bit wetter than normal.

"Hey, you alright?" Jimmy came over, looking a bit worried for me.

"I'm good." I nodded, putting on a smile, though it hurt my face. He gave me a knowing look, and I let the smile. "Some people think some truly awful things," I said softly.

"I'm sorry. You wanna talk? I've got another thirty minutes before I go on." He offered.

I bit my lip, sort of wanting to talk, but having no idea what to say. I saw images of me biting my lip flash in his mind, and saw he was trying to suppress them.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Jimmy. But after twenty odd years of this, I should be used to it all by now." I rolled my eyes, laughing softly at myself.

"I think people are always going to think things that will surprise you. I don't think anyone can get used to something like that." He hummed.

I kept smiling, appreciating how he was trying to make me feel better, no ulterior motive on his mind.

After the show, when we had cleaned up, Jimmy offered to talk more tomorrow, and I agreed with a smile. We bid each other goodnight, and I went to my caravan, shutting and locking the door, and got ready for bed, letting my hair down from its bun, and cleaned my face of makeup, and washed it thoroughly. I dressed warmly and got under a number of my favorite blankets, ready to relax and rest.

I lied there for a few minutes in the dark, the buzzing in my head not ceasing. Images flashed in my mind, and I was confused as to why, until I realized that there were still people in my range of mind reading.

I sighed and turned on my back, staring at the ceiling, other people's thoughts flashing nonstop in my mind's eye. There was a throbbing behind my eyelids, and I closed my eyes and put my palms over my eyes, a futile attempt to make it all stop.

I tried to think about what to do. It's not like there were any caravans that weren't near anything that I could move into. And asking for mine to be moved away from all the rest just sounded rude and selfish.

All I could do is close my eyes and work on blocking them out until I fell asleep from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, exhausted, but covered any signs of it with makeup and caffeine.

As I was trying to force myself to stay awake, there was a knock at my door. I set down my mug and unlocked it, opening up and saw Jimmy.

"Hey," I smiled, and backed up so he could come in. "What's up?"

"Just checking to see that you didn't die overnight." He hummed and came in, sitting down with me.

"Want some tea?" I asked, as I still had hot water.

"I'm good, thanks." He smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Alright. You?" I lied easily.

"Alright." He nodded and I got a quick flash of him fisting his dick before he quickly suppressed it. I acted like I didn't see a thing. "I think Miss Elsa is going to want to plan your bit in the show. Got any ideas?"

"Some," I nodded. "I had a couple routines I did in the other circus that did pretty well."

"My mom was also thinking about having you go into town to advertise." He said. "You're the most normal looking out of all of us, you won't be attacked or anything."

"You guys get attacked?" My brows furrowed in worry, and images flashed in my mind of some beatings he took, and I flinched a little. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry you're used to it." I frowned still. I'd been ridiculed, made fun of, hit and punched a few times for things I've said but never outright attacked.

"You're really kind, Lana." Jimmy smiled at me.

"Ah, just wait a month or so." I shrugged with a little grin. "I have to earn your trust before I turn on you, don't I?"

He smiled wider. "I guess you do."

We left for the big tent together not long after, and Elsa was in there waiting. I sat with her, and some others hung around.

"I think you're talented enough for your own act... certainly pretty enough." She hummed, studying my face. "Ethel tells me you've been in a circus before. How did that work?"

"Well, for my act in the circus previously, we'd roll out a chalkboard, or just something to write on where the audience could read it. We'd have a volunteer, and I'd be blindfolded so I couldn't read the chalkboard, and ask the volunteer some random questions. Things like their mother's maiden name, the name of their pet, a sibling's eye color, just whatever. They'd write it down, and when they were done, I'd give the answers." I explained.

"Any others?" She hummed.

"There's one where I'm blindfolded, and have the audience hold up items they have on them, and I'll call them out. Oh, one where I'm not blindfolded is having them think up words or numbers." I hummed. "If I was in a particular mood, I'd offer to reveal their secrets. That always excites people."

"That could also anger people," Ethel said, and I gave a little shrug.

"It's just a chance they take. Of course, I warn them beforehand, ask their permission, ask if they're really sure about it." I said. "Sort of a verbal consent thing."

"I think that sounds exciting," Eve said. "I mean, she's right. People love deep, dark secrets. They'll eat it up."

So Elsa and I worked out a routine, and she brought me into her personal tent for costumes.

"I don't want to wear anything too flashy or revealing," I said with my arms crossed over me, and she gave me a look. "The thoughts some people have when they see even a sliver of skin..." I frowned.

"Do you believe you're cursed, Lana?" She asked.

"When it comes to people thinking those types of thoughts, yes." I nodded. "That's when I envy everyone else. They can only imagine what others think. But for me, I know for certain what they think."

She stood straight, just watching me. "You must witness the worst of humankind every day." She hummed, and I got flashes of someone cutting her legs off for porn.

I flinched a little and closed my eyes, trying to wipe it clean. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"We're all sorry." She sighed and pulled out a dress. She held it up to me and hummed. "You're a tiny little thing, aren't you?"

I just gave a small smile, and she returned it. "I think this would look lovely on you. I'll have Ethel take your measurements and adjust it. And soon, you and I can go and get your own show dresses."

I nodded slowly, half wishing I kept the costumes from the other circus. But they weren't mine to take, so I had to leave them behind.

Ethel came in with a tape measure and notepad and took every measurement of my body as possible. When she was done with that, I went to see what I could help with. Paul and Suzi were working on lunch, and I asked if they needed help. After I washed my hands (my hair was already up in my usual bun), I was busy cutting up pounds and pounds of carrots and broccoli.

"You're quite good at that." Jimmy came up, and I looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks. My mom was a chef, so she taught me how to handle knives when I was young." I hummed. "It was kind of pointless because I'm a shit cook."

I earned a laugh from him, and I smiled a bit wider. "All I can make is toast and tea. That's it." I chuckled and put the chopped carrot bits in a bowl and tossed the ends.

My smile then turned a little sad. "When I was in school, and we were doing dissections, I found out I was good at that, too. And suddenly everyone wanted me to become a surgeon." I rolled my eyes with a small scoff.

"Why didn't you?" He asked and I looked up and thought for a second.

"I don't... like doing what people expect of me. I don't like having things expected of me. Just because I happen to have steady hands and I know my way around a blade doesn't mean I want to perform surgeries." I gave a little shrug.

"I also can't stand to be around hospitals. The thoughts..." I just shook my head.

"I guess that's true." He nodded slowly.

I looked up again. "I have no idea why I'm telling you all this," I said and saw him smile.

"I think you're used to listening to people's thoughts all day, but there's no one listening to yours," Jimmy said.

"I think you might be right," I admitted with a little chuckle as I started on the next carrot.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at six, after I had my makeup done, I put on the dress and some shoes and slipped in the back of the big tent.

"Aw, you are as cute as can be." Eve touched my cheek, and I smiled. "You always keep your hair in that bun? Don't you have hairpin headaches?"

"It's nothing, really." I shrugged.

"No, come on. It's your debut performance, let your hair down." She said and turned me around, slipping the pins from my hair and undoing the band.

"I don't... really like my hair all that much..." I said softly.

"Why not? It's so soft." She hummed, and when the locks fell around my shoulders, I pursed my lips.

"See? It's... huge. Fuckin' frizzy as shit, and that's all it does." I said and Eve just ran her fingers through it, humming.

"I like it. I think it gives you character." She said and I turned to look up at her.

"You think?" I asked and she nodded, and I gave a little smile. "Thanks."

I waited with my stomach churning until it was my turn, and I stepped out, putting a big smile on as I got applause.

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, I've got three little tricks for you tonight, and I'm going to need a little audience participation. Anyone up for getting their mind read for the first trick?" I asked as Eve wheeled a chalkboard out in front of the audience.

Eve chose a man, and he came down. "What's your name, sir?" I smiled.

"Thomas." He smiled up at me.

"Nice to meet you, Thomas, I'm Lana. Before we get started, Thomas, you mind doing a little favor for me?" I said and Eve took out a black blindfold. "You mind just confirming for the audience that that is completely solid, there is no seeing through it? Go on, test it out. Keep me honest." I smiled and he held it up to his eyes.

"It's real." He said and handed it back to Eve, who gave him a piece of chalk and came up to tie the blindfold around my head.

"Alright, Thomas, how this is going to work is I'm going to ask you some personal questions. Not too personal though, you've got nothing to fear." I grinned. "When I ask, just write the answer down on the board. I believe we're all smart enough to know not to say anything out loud?" I said and got some laughs.

"You ready, Thomas?" I said and he hummed. "What is your mother's maiden name?" I asked and heard the scratches of the chalk, and waited for the pause before I went onto the next question.

"What is the name of the street you live on?" I took a moment to dig into his head. "What was the name of your childhood pet? What color are your sister's eyes? Yes, I know you have a sister. And finally... what the hell, what is your favorite book?"

I waited for the scratches to stop, then I smiled. "You're done? Everyone can see the answers?"

I smiled a little wider before I began to speak. "Your mother's maiden name is Smith, you live on Montgomery Road, your childhood dog was a terrier named Wilson, your sister, Rebecca, has blue eyes, and oh, good choice. I love The Great Gatsby, too." I chuckled and got wild applause, and took a small bow.

"Thank you, Thomas, you can go back to your seat. Now..." I felt a hand take mine and Eve lead me right in front of the crowd. "Anyone who wants to participate, you can. If you don't want to, no problem. I want you all to search your pockets, your handbags, your wallets. Look for some item, and just hold onto it. Obviously, don't say anything. The more random the object, the more fun this will be." I smiled.

I heard some shuffling and waited for it to cease. "Good. Now, I want everyone to think of their first name and the object in their hand. Just think about it." I said and got a rush of thoughts all at once. I scrunched my eyebrows up and sorted them out into not such a jumbled mess.

"Julia, you're holding lipstick... look at it for a second for me." I hummed. "It's red, and... the color number is two oh two. Am I wrong?" I asked.

"You're right." An amazed female's voice said from the right.

"I love it when I'm right. Andrew, you're holding a nickel... mind looking at the date for me?" I asked and got the image. "Nineteen twenty-six. Is that correct."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." A man chuckled.

"Nice. Okay... ooh, this is interesting. Sophia, you're holding a bible. An actual bible. Brown leather, gold lettering on the front, King James' version, a pocket-sized Bible." I said in amazement.

"Yes." A woman said.

"Okay, let's play with this a bit. Sophia, go ahead and open that bible to any random page, any random passage, and just point at any verse on the page. Any old verse will do." I said and got some laughs, and focused on the page she pointed at.

"Sorry, Sophia, can you move your finger to the right a little?" I asked and heard a little laughter, and then I could read it clearly. "That is so much better, thanks. 'For this is what the Lord has commanded us: 'I have made you a light for the Gentiles, that you may bring salvation to the ends of the Earth.'' Was that right?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and I slipped the blindfold off with a huge grin as they applauded, and I took a little bow again, then went back up to the stage.

"Now, I won't lie to you, this last trick is gonna get a little dangerous," I said and they quieted. "Who here believes they have nothing to hide? Come on, a show of hands." I said and some hands rose in the air.

"I disagree," I smirked. "Everybody's got secrets, everybody's got something they want to keep hidden, something they never want to see the light of day. Anybody disagree with me?"

A few hands remained in the air, and I smiled. "Good. Out of you who disagree, which of you is brave enough to be our last volunteer for this act? Who's brave enough to let me worm my way inside your head and spill your deepest, darkest secrets to an audience of people?"

One guy stood up, and I grinned. "Get on over here, sir," I said and he came over. "Are you sure about this? You understand that none of anything that I will say is my doing, I'm only a messenger?"

"I understand." He nodded.

"I have your verbal consent? Last chance to turn back if you want to." I said and he just smiled.

"You have my consent." He nodded and I clapped my hands together.

"Great. Go ahead and think back for me, close your eyes if it'll help." I smiled and he did so and I got flashes.

"Water. Oh, that's a lot of water. Murky, too. Did someone drown?" I asked and a little boy's face popped up in his mind. "Who's the kid? James? Oh, he's your little brother. Did you drown him?" I asked and the whole place was quiet.

"Oh, it was an accident. I see, okay. Let's move on... I saw a girl in your head. Blonde, red bows? What's up with her?" I hummed, studying him.

He smiled a little, and I got the images in my head. "Oh, that's interesting. Your sister's best friend, who you fell in love with. Aw, and you married her!" I beamed, then my eyes widened.

"Okay, whoa. I don't need to see that. That's your business." I said and the audience laughed as he blushed a little. "Is your wife here? I'd love to embarrass you a bit more." I looked around and spotted her in the crowd.

"I agree with you, she does look good in purple." I nodded and he chuckled nervously as the audience whistled and laughed. "Hey, Anna? When you get home, get the whip cream and cherries. Your man's got a little thing for it." I threw a wink to the blonde and saw her blushing profusely.

"Alright, you look like you're gonna have a nosebleed, go sit down." I chuckled and got tons of applause. I thanked them and took a bow before leaving, going backstage, getting my hairband to tie my hair back up again.

"That was... actually amazing." Jimmy leaned on the wall next to me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I gave him a little smile, his cute little smile being all I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

After next to no sleep that night, I got up and covered my bags with makeup and stuffed myself with caffeine again.

Today, I was cleaning up a bit around the big tent, just trying to keep myself awake. No one was around, and the quiet in my head was making it hard to keep my eyes open.

I managed to make myself finish cleaning up, then I took a little break, lying back on the seats, and I was a little daring and let my eyes slip closed, and they didn't reopen for a while.

However long later, I felt a huge hand on my back, softly shaking me.

"Lana, come on. Wake up." I heard a voice, and I just groaned softly.

"Come on, Lana. Rise and shine." I then recognized the voice to be Jimmy's.

"No..." I huffed, though I knew I had to.

"Elsa's going to beat your ass if she finds you sleeping while you're supposed to be working." He hissed and I sat up slowly, working my eyes open.

Jimmy gave me a smile and sat next to me. "Did last night's show wear you out?" He asked and I gave a little smile.

"Nah. I'm fine, don't worry about me, Jimmy," I said, trying to convince him. He was thinking about how tired I looked, but didn't say anything and quickly pushed down the thoughts.

I then had a thought. "I got a question, and feel free to hit me if I'm way out of bounds..."

"I'd never hit a lady." He shook his head, and I gave a little smile.

"Scold me then. But, those Tupperware parties? How much are you paid?" I asked, and a little grin appeared on his lips.

"Quite a bit, actually. Most of the girls have husbands or boyfriends who don't know shit about pleasing girls. They pay quite a lot just to get off once in a while." He shrugged.

"Not to put you out of business, but they can't just touch themselves?" My brows furrowed.

"Most of them are religious." He explained and I nodded, that making sense now. "But those are the most common type I get. I do get a girl here and there who's just a curious virgin."

"I bet they're fun." I chuckled, seeing the images flashing in his mind.

"I'm actually sort of tired of the question 'will it hurt' at this point." Jimmy sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I then saw his head tilt at me. "You aren't embarrassed to talk about it."

I rolled my eyes a little. "With the shit I see in people's heads on a daily basis, fingerfucking is tame." I scoffed, getting a laugh out of him. Jimmy then sighed, just smiling at me.

"You wanna go into town?" He asked. "We can say we're advertising."

"Sure." I smiled, then looked down at what I was wearing. "Gimme two seconds," I said and went off to my caravan, getting in some shorts and tucked a button up into it. I tied my hair up in its bun, and checked my makeup, and smiled at my reflection before I went back out, meeting Jimmy by his bike. I held on tight as he drove us into town, and parked his bike in a small lot.

"So, why are we really here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Entertainment." He hummed. "People like to come and gawk at us, I sometimes like to return the favor. And now I've got you to tell me all the fucked up shit in their heads." He gave me a smile and put a covered hand on my back as we walked to a bench.

I was just stuck on how good he looked in a leather jacket, holy shit.

Jimmy bought us some cokes and we sat on the bench, and I kept my eyes out for the worst thoughts around us.

"Oh, gross, that guy, with the two girls?" I pointed him out. "One girl is his daughter and the other is her best friend, and all he's thinking about is nailing her. Come on, she's like fourteen, man." I groaned, and Jimmy looked surprised.

"I have a question for you." He started and I looked over and took a drink. "Relationships. With what you can do, they've got to be easy, right?"

"No," I shook my head slowly. "They're awful. I know the second they think something bad about me. I know if they want to leave me right when they do. I know if they're pretending to listen to me, pretending to care." I shook my head, then decided to shut up.

"Huh. I guess I thought it'd be easy because there'd be no lies because you'd know the truth." Jimmy hummed.

"People are funny like that." I smiled sadly. "They know I know every thought of theirs, and some will still try to lie."

"I'm sorry some people are like that." He said, and I gave him a little smile. My head then snapped up to a woman, and he looked up.

"She wants a threesome with her husband and their next-door neighbor, who is a single mom that she developed a crush on," I said quickly.

"Hot," Jimmy chuckled, sipping his drink. "Do you think it's weird all those girls get off on my hands?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Two reasons. One, come on, Jimmy, even you have to admit they're kind of perfectly formed for it." I said and he snickered a little. "And two, something my cousin said once that I think about from time to time; 'if humans were born with a hole in the middle of our foreheads, we'd use it for sex.'" I said and Jimmy gave me an odd look.

"It's a weird way of saying that people will get off to anything. If you can think it, someone's jerking to it." I gave a little shrug, and Jimmy nodded.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"I'm always right," I said and drank the last of my coke before tossing it into the trashcan beside the bench we sat at. I then stood up and reached for his hands to pull him up. "Come on, I'm hungry. What are you thinking?"

"Did... did you seriously just ask me what I was thinking?" Jimmy tried not to laugh and I threw him a look.

"Jimmy, I swear to God..." I started.

"Calm down, feisty pants. I know a good burger place." He held my back again and walked me along.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd been with the troupe about a week now, and tonight was a really starry night. So, since I wasn't getting sleep anyways, I managed to climb up on top of the caravan with a book and read, the moon providing just enough light.

"Lana?" I heard a voice hiss, and I let my book fall to my chest, as my brows furrowed. "Lana, down here."

I sat up and looked over the edge and saw Jimmy staring up at me. "The hell are you doing up there, doll?"

"Reading." I held my book up as if it were nothing.

"It's after one in the morning." He just blinked. I marked my page and closed the book, then slid down the side and landed on the grass.

"What are you doing up, then?" I asked, opening my caravan door and he followed me in.

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"What a coincidence." I hummed and turned a light on, then heard his light gasp.

"Lana, look at me." He said, and I did so. His eyes traveled all over my face, and I was very confused. "You look exhausted. Are you feeling alright?"

"What? I'm fine, Jimmy." I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit." He said, then sat next to me on my bed. "Answer honestly. How much sleep do you get every night?"

I bit the inside of my lip and he didn't let up. "Three... maybe four hours," I admitted.

"Do you need a doctor?" He asked and I shook my head quickly. "Why can't you sleep, doll? You need rest, this isn't good for you."

Sometimes it killed me how caring Jimmy was.

"It's nothing, really." I tried again.

"Stop lying to me." He said in a hard voice, and I shut up. "Talk to me, now."

I was going to regret this. "It's the thoughts." I sighed.

"Who's thoughts?" He asked.

"Everyone's near here. I can't turn this off, remember? That's at night, too." I said, and he seemed to understand. "Usually when I'd stay in hotels or whatever, I'd request a room away from all the other guests. There's a sort of range..." I shook my head and Jimmy sighed.

"Lana, sweet cheeks, why didn't you tell us?" He asked softly.

"That would've been rude." I frowned. "I can't tell people to stop thinking, that's impossible."

"We can move your caravan," Jimmy said.

"I thought that seemed selfish." I frowned a little more. "I thought it would seem like I didn't want to be around anyone..."

"No, darlin', no." Jimmy sighed, bringing his face close to mine so I looked him in the eye. Oh, fuck, his eyes were so pretty...

"Listen, I'm gonna talk to Eve tomorrow, and we're going to find out the range and move the caravan so you can sleep. We don't need you dying from exhaustion on us." He gave me a little smile, and I returned it.

"Think you can try to get a little rest for me?" He hummed, and I nodded slightly. "Good girl. See you in the morning." He gave me a last smile before leaving.

Sticking to my word, I lied down and curled up under the covers, closing my burning eyes and promptly passing out.

Jimmy was there sitting on the edge of the bed when I woke up, and I turned over and looked at him, then covered my face with my hands.

"What are you doing, sweet cheeks?" He chuckled.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I yawned.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He said. "What are you doing?"

"I don't look good, I'm saving your eyes. You're welcome." I said sleepily.

"You're talking crazy. Come on, get up. We got work to do. I've already talked to Eve." Jimmy patted a space on the bed beside me. I felt him stand up, and I soon forced myself up. I got ready for the day, and after tying my hair up, I slipped out.

Eve and Jimmy were right outside and I gave a small groan at the light.

"Alright. We'll be over here, thinking our thoughts, and you walk until you can't read our minds anymore." Eve nodded and handed me a spike to use as a marker.

I nodded and turned around and walked away, blushing as Jimmy thought about those girls he fingered. I was certain he was only thinking it to mess with me.

The buzzing got softer the farther I got away, and once the images were out of my head, I stopped. I looked around and stuck the spike in the ground. I turned back to look at them and saw they were a good ways away. Maybe sixty feet or so?

I frowned a little, hoping that wouldn't be too much work for them. But Eve just grabbed this tool with wheels and attached it, then cranked it up a little, and easily pulled it to the marker. She chuckled a little at the surprise on my face.

"The troupe's family, Lana. We help each other out." She touched my cheek, and I smiled up at her, masking my worry about me not knowing how to help out.

I wanted to help, sure. I was grateful to them for accepting me where my own family had turned me away. I just didn't know what I could do that would help. I was just a tiny girl that couldn't do anything but talk and look pretty.

I was useless as a human being.

"You might wanna get on in there and pick up, some stuff might've fallen out of place." She said and I nodded.

"Right... right. Thank you, Eve." I smiled at her before I went on inside, picking up fallen books and tubes of lipstick. I kept my emotions behind my eyelids and a sweet smile on my face.

For once in my life, I was thankful for my years spent as a beauty queen so I could now keep a pretty face on when I didn't feel pretty at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I was getting sleep now, but the thought of my uselessness hadn't left my mind for a second.

It was teetering between slipping and coming back twice as hard when Elsa pulled me aside to talk about upping the advertising.

"Hübsches Mädchen," She started, cupping my face in her hands. "You have a talent you are hiding from the world. A talent you must put to use, my love."

I looked a bit confused as she smiled. "Your youth, your beauty. You can draw in customers, can't you?"

"Well, yes..." I started, looking down at myself.

"You'd hardly need to do a thing. Just sit and look pretty. They'll come flocking to you. I know it." She tapped my nose with a big smile.

"Go on, now. Show me what a pretty girl you can be." She waved me off.

I went to my caravan, putting on a pair of shorts with my blouse tucked in, and my socks peeking just over my boots. I did my makeup a bit better and added just a couple faint freckles to my nose and cheeks. I took my hair down from the bun and instead put it into a high ponytail that swayed when I walked.

I walked to the big tent, where I could hear her talking, and slipped in. I waited for her to stop talking to Ma Petite and Ethel, not wanting to be rude and interrupt.

She turned and saw me, and her eyes trailed me up and down, but there were no thoughts in her head, which confused me.

"Is... is this alright?" I asked her.

"How about a skirt?" She hummed. "Maybe something above the knee?"

"I... don't own any skirts," I admitted, and her brows rose.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I got tired of people trying to look up 'em," I said, looking at the ground, pressing my lips together at her silence.

"It'll do." She said, and I looked up again. "Now, go on." Elsa waved me off, and I left the tent, trying to think of what to do as I headed towards town with my bag on my shoulder.

I heard the rumble of a bike and paused as Jimmy pulled up beside me.

"Want a ride?" He smiled, and I couldn't help my own.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked as I climbed on, holding his waist.

"And miss going into town with you?" He chuckled, and drove us in and parked. "Elsa's got you as our ad, huh?" He asked once we slipped off, and I nodded.

"What?" I asked as he looked disappointed.

"It's... not right." He shook his head, and I was incredibly lost.

"Huh?"

"She's using your looks to make a profit, it's not right," Jimmy said. "I mean, she does the same with us, but it's different. We're used to being gawked at, ridiculed, laughed at. But you..." He just stared with a clenched jaw.

"What about me?" I didn't know if I was angry or hurt. Maybe both?

"You're pretty, Lana. You're not going to be laughed at, you're going to be hit on. Don't act dumb, sweetheart, it doesn't suit you." He shook his head.

"I can handle myself, Jimmy." I narrowed my eyes slightly. "As you said, being dumb doesn't suit me."

And then just to spite him, I turned tail and walked to the bar in town. I pushed the door open and went in, and the first thing that caught my eye was a poker game over in a corner. Perfect.

I went to the bar, slipping out my ID and got a rum and coke, and the bartender gave one to me as I gave him a bill to pay for it. I took a sip, getting an idea.

"Hey," I hummed and he looked at me. "Do you think they'd teach me how to play if I asked?" I looked back at the bartender with doe eyes, putting on a cute and ditzy act.

"You want to learn to play poker?" His brow raised.

"My daddy played all the time when he had friends over. He always won, too. I asked him to teach me, but he never did." I pursed my lips, sighing a little.

"Well, there ain't no time like the present." He said, and I gave him a smile, then took my drink and went over. The men looked up and I smiled.

"You gentlemen mind if I join you?" I asked, keeping my voice sweet.

They were quiet for a second, then one man to my left scooted over on the booth he sat on. "Sit down, honey. What's your name?"

"Lana, what's yours?" I smiled as I sat down, setting my bag next to me. I got all their names and was dealt some cards. He talked me through what to do this round, and I pretended to be learning for the first time.

Okay, so I half lied. My dad did teach me to play, but he always won with his friends, but never with me.

He then mentioned a poker face, and I nodded and put on a straight face, and they all laughed a little. "Stop it! You're ruining my poker face!" I whined playfully with a smile.

I let them build up the pile of money a bit more before I planned to start winning. Okay, and maybe I was a bit of a hustler, too.

"You got a job, Lana?" One asked and I nodded with a little hum.

"You know Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities?" I asked.

"The freak show?" One asked, looking confused.

"The very one." I nodded.

"Don't tell me you're one of the freaks?" One laughed, and I gave a fake little giggle.

"No, silly! I just sell tickets." I said, then bit my lip a little.

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" One asked.

"Ah, it's just the show hasn't been doing so well lately. It's breaking my heart, actually." I pouted a little.

I then perked up a bit. "Tell ya what, if I end up winnin', you all have got to come and see the show," I said and a wave of chuckles ran through them.

"Sure thing, sweetie." One hummed, and two rounds later, I peeked at their cards in their minds and began my winning streak. I acted surprised at myself, and they were starting to look confused.

When the game ended, I won everything, and these grown ass men looked utterly defeated.

"So, you'll promise you'll come to the show?" I smiled as I straightened out all the bills to tuck away into my bag.

The man to my left smiled and straightened up. "We promise." He said and touched my cheek, and I beamed.

"And if you like it, you'll come back? Tell your friends about it? It would really help me out." I blinked my Bambi eyes at them all, hooking them.

"Of course." They agreed.

I gasped and smiled widely. "Yay! That makes me really happy! Thanks, guys." I beamed.

We soon parted ways, and I let my face drop as I walked out of the bar, looking for more people to hook and reel in.


	8. Chapter 8

Before sundown, I began to walk back to the fairgrounds, my legs a bit tired when I finally came to.

"How'd it go?" Elsa asked when I came into the tent.

"Well," I nodded. "It went pretty well. I think I got about fifteen or twenty promising to come."

"It's a start." Ethel nodded, and I went off to my van, ready to collapse. I got in, and closed my eyes, relishing in the silence. I kicked my shoes off, making plans to buy some painkillers soon.

I cleaned my face and dressed comfortably, and lied down, ready to pass the fuck out.

And I did and was a bit more refreshed the next morning when I woke up. But I was still tired to some degree. I got ready for the day nonetheless, and slipped out for some breakfast, as I skipped dinner last night.

"You're not usually a breakfast person," Suzi said as I sat down with some scrambled eggs.

"Skipped dinner last night." I gave her a little smile. "I didn't miss anything too big, did I?"

"Jimmy threw a little temper tantrum at Elsa, but that's about it." She shrugged. My eyes widened, and I looked to the tent flaps, then gave a little huff.

"You know something?" Paul asked.

"Elsa put me on advertising, and Jimmy doesn't like it," I said, stabbing some egg. "He thinks I can't handle myself or some shit."

Later, I was in the ticket booth, humming to myself as I straightened out tickets and money for later tonight. Checking I was alone, my humming turned into soft singing.

"Mama said, fulfill the prophecy. Be something greater, go make a legacy. Manifest destiny, back in the days we wanted everything, wanted everything... Mama said, burn your biographies. Rewrite your history, light up your wildest dreams. Museum victories, every day. We wanted everything, wanted everything..."

I heard a little rustle but ignored it. "Mama said, don't give up. It's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love, and I'd hate you see you waiting..."

"So you sing, too?" Jimmy's voice cut me off, and I turned and saw him watching me.

"No," I said and shut the ticket box. "Why are you spying?"

"Spying would mean I was trying to not caught," Jimmy said, and I just leaned back, crossing my arms.

"Why you watching, then?" I asked.

"Because you're interesting. Pretty." He said and stepped into the box, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not pretty," I said, shaking my head.

"Bullshit, yes, you are." Jimmy looked confused, maybe a little offended.

"Just because I know how to put colors on my face doesn't make me pretty, Jimmy." I shook my head.

"You're pretty underneath all that, too." He shook his head at me.

"I'm not." I insisted.

"Why are you saying this crap?" He stared.

"Because I think being pretty isn't just skin deep." I stared at me. "Kind people, people with good intentions, they're beautiful."

"You're nice," Jimmy said.

"You're blind." I just said back at him. "Sorry, I thought the act where I purposely embarrass people on stage would've tipped you off."

Jimmy just stared, and I let slip the smallest smile. "I know people have a sick curiosity for people that have done wrong in life or have had wrong done to them. But it's not just for them. I like humiliating them." I tilted my head slightly. "Does that seem like a nice thing?"

"No, but you're nice to the people who matter to you." He came over, kicking the door closed, then reached behind me and let the curtain fall over the window, and I was half turned on and half scared.

"You're nice to us. Us, a band of people they've been shunned their whole lives. You're a breath of fresh air, Lana." He said, now standing close to me.

"Why must you act like I haven't been shunned, too?" I frowned a little, and Jimmy paused and looked at me.

"The only difference between you and me is that your deformity is visible. Mine is in my brain." I said, and Jimmy continued to look at me, and I saw he was thinking about my lips. He was thinking about a lot more than my lips, sure, but kissing me was his main thought.

My lips twitched up into a smile, and in a moment of bravery, I took his collar between my fingers and brought him down. Jimmy got the message and kissed me with quite a bit of heat.

I kissed him back, my original idea of this being a slow kiss being thrown out the window. Something made me part my lips for him, and I felt my stomach jump when I felt him tease my tongue. I found myself wanting more as I held onto his shirt to keep him close, and immediately thought myself a slut.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against his as he breathed heavily against me. I kept my eyes closed and searched his mind for why he'd want to do something like this with me.

"Are you seriously reading my mind right now?" He asked, pulling back a little, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Lana, darlin', don't read my mind. Just ask me." Jimmy breathed. I opened my mouth, then paused for a moment, getting my thoughts straight.

"What are your plans with me?" I asked, and Jimmy looked confused.

"Plans?"

"Do you want to fuck me, and we don't speak about it ever again, or do you want..." I trailed off.

"Why would you ask that?" He looked a little hurt.

"Saves me from getting hurt," I admitted, holding my hands to my chest. I felt the words bubbling at my lips, and I looked at my lap as I spoke.

"I wanted to go further, but I just had to know... I'd like to think I'm worth a little more than a one night stand." I bit my lip.

"Oh, Lana..." Jimmy sighed softly. "Lana, babe, look at me."

I peeked up and met those pretty brown eyes of his, full of care, and it was all for me. Jimmy stepped forward again and put his forehead back on mine.

"I do want something with you. What that something is, I don't know yet." He breathed. "But, the last thing I want is to hurt you, so we'll take things nice and slow, and I'll hold off until you're a hundred percent sure I'm not using you. Sound good?" He asked and I gave a nod.

His forehead left mine quickly, but his lips met mine. I kissed him back right away, my hands lifting to hold his head and lace my fingers in his hair.

I just didn't want him to leave me.


	9. Chapter 9

I got back to my caravan after a shower, and I was not ready to deal with my hair in the morning.

I took showers at night and let my hair air dry overnight, then brush it out in the morning. Which was fine, it was my routine, it worked. Only thing was, my hair was so fucking thick and frizzy that brushing it was a pain in the ass.

So I woke up early to get started on that and was swearing when a knock sounded on my door.

"Yeah! Fuck..." I called, then groaned softly as I pulled my hairbrush through the ends.

"You good?" Jimmy stepped in, and I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" I asked, looking back in the mirror and narrowed my eyes at my hair as I started to work through the middle section now that the ends were done.

"Just wanted to see my favorite girl this morning." He sat down on my bed.

"Tell your mom hello for me." I smiled a little.

"You're cute, doll. Real cute." Jimmy gave a laugh.

I saw him just watching me, and in his mind, he was thinking about how pretty I looked. I then thought he must be crazy. Then I realized what the scene was here. It was early in the morning, I was still in my PJ's, brushing out my mess of hair, not a spot of makeup on, and he still thinks I'm pretty.

He then suppressed the thought, and I looked at him in the mirror, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to do that, you know," I said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Try not to think things around me. I don't mind." I said and he gave a shy smile.

"When my mind wanders, I mind." Jimmy hummed, and I looked at him as I finished up with the top of my hair. "I don't want you thinking... I just don't want to be disrespectful. I don't want to objectify you."

I smiled a little, then set the brush and got up and sat beside him. I leaned over and met his lips, and Jimmy tilted his head to kiss me a bit better.

"Thank you," I smiled when we broke apart. "But it's fine, really. It happens." I gave a little shrug.

Jimmy bit his lip slightly as he studied my face. "Does your mind wander?"

I gave a grin. "Only all the time."

"Yeah?" He grinned. "Where's it wander to?" He leaned in a little closer, and I was trapped by his eyes.

My very first thought of us on my bed, me under him, his hips rolling into mine, and the butterflies trailed up from my stomach. I then had the most obvious thought, which was of his hands. I could easily see how they could be sexualized. Two of his joined fingers was a perfect width, and his fingers were longer than most, which was honestly exciting.

I realized my mouth had fallen open a little and I was still staring. I swallowed thickly and saw Jimmy smile in front of me.

"Places," I answered, and he chuckled very softly. It made goosebumps break out across my skin, and I just wanted to straddle his lap so badly.

"Was this your plan when you came over?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a little at him.

"What an accusation." Jimmy fake gasped. "No, it wasn't. Elsa wanted to see you in her tent."

"Oh," I said softly with a nod.

"But..." He started, a little grin forming on his lips. "Plans can change."

I smiled, giggling softly. "I suppose they can."

I was so ready to kiss him again, and then there was a harder knock, and we pulled apart, Jimmy sighing softly.

"Yes?" I called and stood up, going back to the vanity.

Elsa stepped in, her brows raised. "You usually get tasks done so quickly. But I suppose even you would become sidetracked by a beauty like Lana."

I blushed a little as Jimmy grinned, not even hiding it. Elsa just shook her head. "No matter. Meine liebste, snag us some more customers, will you? And be back in time for tonight's show."

"Of course." I nodded and she left again after giving Jimmy a hard look. I then turned and looked at him. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. She's worried I'll knock you up." He said and my eyes widened. "Don't worry, I've got rubbers."

"You fuckin' better. I'm not ready for kids." I shook my head in horror as he laughed. I got up and went to my closet, looking around for something flattering. I pursed my lips slightly as I crossed my arms.

"I ever tell you how good your legs look in shorts?" Jimmy hummed, and I smiled softly. "Because they look really great in shorts."

I bit my lip as I grinned and pulled out a pair of dark high waisted shorts, and a button up with a lower neckline.

"You want me to leave?" He asked, and I smiled a little as his politeness.

"If you want. I don't really care." I gave a shrug, and he remained seated. I slipped the huge shirt I was wearing off and put the shirt on and buttoned it up. I didn't have that big of a chest, so I didn't bother with bras unless I needed to. I pulled up my shorts and made sure the shirt was completely tucked in as I did it up, then rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

I sat back down at the vanity and looked at my makeup before glancing at Jimmy in the mirror.

"Look away." I looked back at him.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"I can't have you knowing my secrets." I smiled and he rolled his eyes and lied back on my bed. I turned back around, keeping an eye on him, licking my lips slightly at how perfect he looked there.

I got rid of whatever blemishes I had, and highlighted and contoured lightly. I always blended it out seamlessly and did a little blush to bring some color to my pale ass skin. I did my brows perfectly as well, having them thick with a soft arch, and swept a neutral pink over my eyelids, contouring them out a bit and giving myself a bit of color. I used my insanely steady hands for my eyeliner and mascara, making sure my lashes were as fluttery as I liked them, then got out the berry colored lipstick and popped that on.

"Keep your hair down," Jimmy said softly as I slipped my hairband on my wrist. I looked over and saw him watching me. "It's pretty down."

"It's hot, and I have thick hair. That don't mix." I shook my head as I flipped over in my seat and gathered it onto the top of my head, smoothing it out before I started to twist and wrap.

"I like your hair down. It's all flowy and bouncy." He said, and I laughed a little.

"I didn't think you paid attention to my hair." I peeked over as I tied it.

"I pay attention to all of you." Jimmy smiled softly at me, making my stomach flutter.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy wanted to go with me, and I couldn't make myself say no. He had his mittens on, and that leather jacket that I very honestly wanted him to fuck me in... or I wanted to steal and wear it as he fucked me... either would do.

I bought us some cokes and we wandered a bit as I tried to figure out how to get people to talk to me, how to get myself noticed.

"Why did you say you didn't sing?" Jimmy suddenly asked.

"Cos I don't," I said with a shrug. "At least, not in front of people."

"Why? You're not bad." He shrugged.

"I just can't sing in front of people." I shook my head. "I get too nervous."

"You sang in front of me." He said, and I smiled.

"I didn't know you were there, because you crept up on me." I gave him a look and he smiled widely.

I spotted a stack of huge crates and got an idea. I downed my soda and got rid of the bottle. "If I get arrested..." I started.

"We'll get you out." He nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled and went over and climbed up on the crates. I swallowed my nerves and cleared my throat.

"Girl gets on top of a crate like its a stage and half of you just thought I'd unbutton my shirt and flash all of you," I said and got some stares. "How'd I know that? I'm a mind reader. Name's Lana. Come on, gather round, you know you want to." I grinned and easily drew in a crowd.

I went and sat on the edge of the crate, one leg swinging slightly. "Ooh, a good portion of you just thought I'm a fraud. Well, guess I don't blame ya. Also, I guess that's what any fake mind reader would say. So." I clapped my hands together. "Who wants to be a volunteer?"

A young girl raised her hand, and I waved her to the front. "Hi there. What's your name?" I smiled.

"Shouldn't you know?" She asked and I grinned as the crowd laughed.

"I like you, Josephine." I nodded and her eyes widened and she looked back to her parents in awe, then back to me. "Random side note, I love the name, Josephine. I just think it's such a pretty name." I said and she gave a smile.

"Alright, Josephine. I'm just asking you some questions, don't say the answers, just think them, alright?" I said and she nodded. "Turn and face the crowd, let 'em see how shocked you are when I get it right," I said and she turned around, and I hummed in thought.

"You got any pets? Yeah, you got a... is that a hamster or a gerbil? Honestly, what's the difference." I sighed and she gave a giggle. "What's its name?" I smiled at her, then my brows raised. "Clementine? That's adorable. Guys, isn't that cute? She has a little hamster thing named Clementine." I gushed and got some chuckles from them.

"What are your parents' names? Bonnie and... I swear to God if it's Clyde..." I started, getting some laughs. "Oh, no. False alarm, everyone. It's Jacob." I got even more laughs at that, making me grin.

"Alright, let's see, what else can I ask? Oh, you have a little pocketbook? Let me just look away real quick." I said and turned my face in the other direction and held my hand up to block her. "Go ahead and look in it, Josephine," I said then got an image of what was inside.

"You have a compact mirror in there, a tube of nude pink lipstick, a purple change purse, and some receipts. Am I right?" I said and she giggled and the crowd applauded.

I grinned and looked back. "Go on back to your parents." I then stood back up. "Alright, I know a good number of you are impressed, to which I say thank you, but some are thinking that I could've planted her. So, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to read everybody's mind. Everyone. Yeah, you heard me right. Every single one of you's." I nodded with a smile.

"Everyone, think of a word. And don't make it a boring word like house or fish or something. Make it unique, make it exciting. Focus on that word, okay? Picture it spelled out in your mind." I said and got a rush of images of words.

"Everybody focusing? Good." I said and started to match the thoughts of the people in the crowd so I could go down the line.

"Auxiliary. Ceaseless. Insane. Downward. District. Lottery. Flatten. Marginal. Animated. Blacklist. Signal. Nestled. Discontent. Heretic. Teeth. Blowgun. Bulging. Hostility. Ambient. Scheme. Archive. Gargoyle. Grotesque. Blushing. Villain. Alcohol. Acute. Cruise. Locus. Sadistic. Contemporary. Vixen. Electron. Alien. Crucifixion. Elongated. Funnel. Hopscotch." I pointed out each person as I said their word, going down rows, and saw their awe when I said their word.

"Good words, guys. I'm impressed." I said, and they erupted in applause. "My name is Lana, I'm a performer at Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. There's a show tonight at six if you want to see more of me and of my friends! Please, come! Tell your friends, tell your family, tell anyone that'll listen! Thank you!" I waved, grabbed my bag, and hopped down as they dispersed, talking excitedly.

I walked back over to Jimmy, and he had a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me quickly, leaving me a smiling mess.

"You did amazing, babe. You're a great performer." He smiled at me, and I was just bubbling up with happiness.

"You think so?" I asked, taking his arm as we walked along.

"Definitely. You know how to keep a crowd engaged." Jimmy nodded. "It ain't always that easy, trust me."

"I know." I hummed, then tugged lightly on his arm. "Let's head back."

"Why?" He looked at me with pinched brows, and I just kept smiling.

"Because I'm in a good mood," I said, and it took him a second to get what I meant. He laughed a little and got us back to his bike, and I did my best not to tease him as he drove us back, because I didn't feel like crashing and dying.

"You go on. I'm right behind you." Jimmy said once we got off. I nodded and went to my caravan, and left the door unlocked, then smiled at my reflection and let my hair down. Just because he liked it.

Not two minutes later he came in and slid the lock on my door, and I reached for him where I sat on my bed. Our lips crashed together, and I gripped onto his shirt as Jimmy chuckled a little against my lips before continuing our kiss. I smiled softly, feeling like I was in heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

The show has been doing really well as I've been going out and gathering customers. Elsa was very proud of me, and Ethel was starting to warm up to me, even after Jimmy told her he was with me.

I was really happy to be helpful, it made me feel not so useless. I wasn't sure how I felt, though, when Elsa said they could just have me sit on a pedestal and people would come flocking.

I really liked performing out on the street, too, even though it was for free. I just liked seeing the awe on their faces and watching as more people gathered around. I might've liked it more than performing on a stage, even.

I had just given out the information for the circus and hopped down from the crates I stood on. I was going to go to Jimmy, but a family approached me and said they were tourists, and not sure where the fairgrounds were. I was giving them directions, and a guy stood behind them, and in his mind, he was planning on asking me out. I really didn't feel like dealing with that, so when I was done with the family, I walked away from him.

"Hey! Hey, Lana!" He called, then I had no choice but to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a really tight schedule." I threw a smile over my shoulder, and he grabbed my arm.

Strike one.

"I'll only take a second." He said, and I tugged my arm back and looked at him. "You already know what I'm going to say, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm very sorry, but my answer is no," I said, not wanting to make a scene after such a successful performance.

"No? Why?" He asked, and his face shifted, and I knew exactly what was coming. "You think you're better than me or something?"

"No. No, that's not it at all. I'm sure you're a lovely person. I have a boyfriend, is all." I said, not sure why I was explaining myself to him.

"Who cares? He doesn't have to know." He said and got a few looks.

"I care," I said with furrowed brows.

"Give me a chance? Please?" He asked.

"No. I've already said no. Please stop asking." I tried to walk away again, and I almost got away, too.

"I get it. You dress like a skank to get attention, and when someone actually gives it to you, you play them. Do you like leading guys on? What a whore." He spat, and I clenched my jaw, holding my tongue for the show.

"Hey!" I heard Jimmy yell and he was coming over. "You apologize to her. Now."

I just went over and tried to pull him away. "Jimmy, no. It's fine. Let's just go."

"It's not fine. He don't get to talk to you that way." Jimmy glared at the guy.

"What? Don't tell me you're the boyfriend? Someone pretty as her, with a freak like you?" He said and Jimmy just grew angrier, and my heart was racing.

"Jimmy, seriously. Let's go. Come on." I tugged a little harder, my eyes starting to fill out of fear.

An older man stepped up to the guy, and for the first time in my life, I thanked God. He told us to go on, and I pulled Jimmy away, walking quickly down the street with my head down. We got on his bike and I kept my head down, holding him tight. At some point during the ride, the tears spilled, and I couldn't stop them.

It wasn't until we were off and Jimmy tucked the mittens away when he noticed. "Whoa, hey, baby. What's wrong?" He stepped over, holding my arms lightly.

"It's nothing. I was just scared." I sniffed and wiped my cheeks, blackness smearing across my fingers. I swore under my breath and went to go to my caravan to clean up. Jimmy, of course, followed me.

I didn't want to cross paths with anyone, as I didn't want anyone see me crying, but Eve held an arm out and stopped me when I tried to pass by her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"In town, this guy started screaming at her in the middle of the street," Jimmy said.

"I'm fine," I said and quickly wiped my eyes again. Eve tilted my face up and she didn't look convinced. "It's not the first time it's happened. I'm fine." I said in a steadier voice.

She let me go, and I started cleaning my face the second I got in and just seeing my bare face in the mirror made me tear up again.

"Baby..." Jimmy sighed when he came in. "Talk to me. I know you're not fine."

I shook my head and saw him reach out to hold my face, then he stopped himself and let his hands drop. That just hurt even more.

"Are you that disgusted by me?" I sniffed. Jimmy hardly did ever touch me. He never held me, never hugged me, not even a little brush of skin.

"Lana, no." He sighed. "I'm that disgusted by me." He said and I furrowed my brows at him.

Jimmy sighed and went to sit on my bed, and he held his hands up. "How could I let something as ugly as these touch something as beautiful as you?"

I just closed my eyes. "For the last time, I'm not beautiful. And there is nothing ugly about you, Jimmy."

"I beg to differ. With both." He just said. "I can't just defile you like that, Lana. Not with these fucking things. I'd feel awful."

"And how do you think that makes me feel?" I said, finally looking at him, seeing a little shock on his face. "Forget that I'm hurt you won't even touch me, I can't stand hearing you talk about yourself like that. I hate it when you think those things about yourself."

I then leaned forward and grabbed his hands, and before he could pull back, I placed kisses on his knuckles and looked at him with my teary, burning eyes. "There is nothing ugly about you. You're beautiful."

I saw it shift in Jimmy, and I worked hard to not focus on his thoughts right now. He pulled one hand from mine and slowly reached over and brushed a tear from my cheek, and I smiled a bit, holding his wrist in my hand.

He let out a sigh, and both his hands met my hips. "Come here, baby. Come here..." He said softly, and I moved over and sat on his lap where he wanted me, my hands on his broad shoulders as his wrapped around me completely.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm also sorry for the asshole back there." He sighed, and I smiled softly, still trying not to cry. I had no idea why I was so emotional.

"Promise me you won't think of yourself like that." I murmured, tracing his cheek lightly with the back of my finger.

"Promise." He agreed, making me smile a bit wider. "You're still crying, doll." He frowned in worry.

"I'm alright." I sniffed a little, trying to wipe my eyes quickly.

Jimmy just moved us to lie together on my bed and brought me into a hug, and he just held me there, and I got rid of all my feelings into the shoulder of his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

When I was done crying, Jimmy and I were just lying together in the quiet with my eyes closed as he traced my spine.

"Can I know what upset you so much?" He asked softly.

"You'd laugh." I frowned a little.

"I would not." He swore.

"You'd see me differently," I said even softer, and Jimmy pulled me up to be face to face with him.

"I'm a little hurt you think I would." His brows pinched together. "Sweetheart, I'd never."

I bit the inside of my lip, now wanting to get it off my chest. "You can't tell anyone."

"Okay." He nodded, and I sighed softly.

"When I was younger, like, eleven or something, I was a little beauty queen," I admitted. "I did pageants and other competitions until I was either sixteen or seventeen, I don't really remember..." I shook my head.

"Way back then, I was happy to be called pretty. I always thought I was sorta plain looking, but people always called me pretty. So my mom and I had this idea of entering me in beauty pageants. At first, it was sort of a joke. We were keeping my mind reading a secret, and we thought it would come in handy by the time the questions were asked. It was a laugh for us." I gave a little shrug.

"But then I started winning, and I mean, who wouldn't like to be considered the prettiest girl in the room, city, county, and state? So I just kept doing it." I averted my eyes then.

"My mom absolutely hated it. She said I could do more with my life than to just sit and look pretty. But at the time, I didn't mind. People were practically paying me and giving me trophies for it. Guess it got to my head or something." I sighed.

"After a while, I noticed how nasty some of the girls actually were to each other. Yeah, we'd all have sweet smiles on stage, but the fights in the dressing rooms were brutal." I shook my head slowly. "That's sort of why I believe beauty's only skin deep. Truly beautiful people are kind, unlike them."

I then frowned a little more as I got to the point. "I sort of agree with my mom now. I should be doing more than just looking pretty. I want to be useful... but I'm not really useful, am I? For a second, I thought I was useful because I was bringing in customers for the show, but I then remembered that that's mostly thanks to me just being pretty."

"Lana, stop," Jimmy said, and my eyes met his again. "You're raking in customers because you're talented. You're gifted."

"But I wouldn't be out there in the first place if I wasn't pretty." I pointed out, and he frowned a bit.

"You're useful. You are." He insisted.

"How? All I do is talk and look pretty. That's it." I gave a little shrug.

"You're more than that." He touched his forehead to mine. "You are so much more than a pretty face."

"You're right." I hummed. "I'm also curves, legs, tits, a pussy, and an ass."

Jimmy's grip tightened a little around me. "Don't talk about yourself that way. Don't you dare objectify yourself, Lana."

I kept quiet then, and he relaxed. "You're funny. You speak your mind, and you can keep anyone interested in what you're talking about. You know how to work a crowd. You're kind to us. I don't care if you were an asshole to anybody else, you're kind to us. The minute we saw each other in that diner, you were kind to us, and you didn't even know us." Jimmy said, and I gave a soft smile at the memory.

"You're so much more, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling before he pulled back and I opened my eyes again.

We were quiet for a moment, and I brought my hand from between us and traced down his face.

"You're gorgeous," I whispered, and Jimmy gave a shy little smile. "Especially your eyes. I've never told you how much I love your eyes, have I?"

A faint pink appeared on his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and I giggled softly, and my thumb trailed under one of his eyes.

"So pretty," I murmured.

"Don't get me started on your eyes, babe." He hummed, gazing down at me. I smiled and kissed his lips softly before I tucked myself into his chest, his arms drawing tighter around me. I let my eyes fall closed as I was totally relaxed, and I very nearly dozed off.

But it was soon time to get ready for the show, and he left me with a burning kiss so I could get myself dressed and ready. I put on a lilac dress and did my makeup, keeping my heels off until I slipped into the big tent.

"Lana, again, with the hair. Do I have to tell you every show?" Eve turned me around and I whined as she undid my bun.

"But I like it..." I pouted.

"But it's prettier down. And it's a break so you don't get headaches from tying it up so tight." She said, and I continued to pout.

A hand flipped my hair over my shoulder, and I turned and saw Jimmy. "She's right, doll."

"Not you, too." I sighed.

"I've said your hair is prettier down from the start," Jimmy said.

"Again, it's hot as fuck, and I have thick hair. That shit don't mix." I shook my head. "I'd shave my head if I thought I'd still look alright."

"If you even think about shaving your head..." Jimmy started, and I grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about it." I snickered.

"No." He said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I said and his brow raised. I then got images of him grabbing my hair to force my head back so he could kiss my neck.

"Need any others? I've got quite a few." Jimmy hummed and I blinked, then pursed my lips.

"Alright, pretty good reason, I'll give you that." I hummed and he smiled happily with a little hum. "Don't get cocky," I warned.

When it was my act, he stayed by the edge of the stage and thought about things to try and distract me, but I pushed his thoughts aside, planning to scold him after the show.


	13. Chapter 13

It was really late when Jimmy slipped in and I sat up from where I was lying.

"What are you doing?" I sighed and started to turn on the light, but he caught my wrist and stopped me. I looked back as he peeled the blankets off me and climbed over me.

I giggled a little as his lips met mine, and when he pulled back, his eyes shone. "Sorry, I got thinking about you. Had to come say hi." He smiled.

"Do please continue." I breathed, and he moved me back to lie down, and I smiled as he slid his shirt off, his undershirt still on.

I moaned lightly when his lips met mine again, and his hands slid to my wrists and brought my hands up by my head, then slid his hands across my sides. I wanted badly to touch him, but it was a bit hotter to try and restrain myself. Especially when his leg came between mine, and his knee pressed against my core.

My lips parted as I gasped and moved against him a little for more. Jimmy licked his way into my mouth, and I was feeling far too hot.

"Jimmy..." I moaned, and he moaned back in his throat and started moving his leg, and my back arched lightly.

Jimmy pulled back to look at me. "Want me to stop?"

I shook my head, and one of his hands traced down to my thigh. "Are you alright with this?"

I nodded, biting my lip in anticipation, and brought him back down into a kiss by his hair as his hand slid up, moved my shirt out of the way, and cupped me over my panties.

I let out a small whimper and tugged on his hair, and Jimmy started to rub me.

"Jimmy... fuck." I gasped softly, my hands leaving his hair for a second to tug my panties down my thighs. Jimmy pulled them the rest of the way down my legs and kissed me as he continued to touch me. I felt him smile against my lips, and he then gently bit my bottom lip, and I was just a fucking mess.

His fingers slid down and across where I was most wet, and I was mentally begging him to fill me. He must've gotten the message somehow, and pushed two conjoined fingers into me, and my jaw fell open in a moan.

"You good, baby?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"Please keep going." I moaned, letting my hand slide up his thigh to cup the bulge in his pants, and Jimmy bit his lip and closed his eyes as he began to move his fingers in me.

I let my hand run across the bulge over his pants, and when I gained enough confidence, I undid his pants and tugged them down just enough so he sprang up. I wrapped a hand around his length and heard a gorgeous moan come from his lips.

"You feel so good, baby. My God..." He sighed, his fingers curling upwards in me, making me shake a little from the pressure. My hand lost its rhythm on him, and I tried to refocus myself and ran my thumb over his tip.

Jimmy went a bit harder on me, stroking my G spot with no mercy, making me tremble and squirm as I moaned and whimpered his name. Jimmy panted above me and just looked like he was close to falling apart.

His other hand quickly pushed my shirt up above my chest, and his lips came down as he licked over a nipple before sucking on it, making me cry out at the jolt of pleasure it brought. He did the same to my other breast, all while his fingers were pounding into me.

"Shit, Lana, you're beautiful." He breathed, staring down at me, and I gave him a little look. "You are." He insisted and kissed my lips.

When I got close, he drew his fingers out and pressed hard against my clit, and I bit down hard on my lip and my thighs shook.

"You gonna come for me?" He asked in a low voice and I nodded, opening my eyes to look at him.

"You gonna come on me?" I said, not able to not grin as I said it, and Jimmy gave a little laugh.

"If you want me to, yeah." He nodded, biting his lip as his eyes traced across my body. "You're so stunning..."

I began to protest, but he shut me up by pressing onto my clit harder. I gasped out, and my back arched a little as he rubbed me, and my moans got more frequent as I began to come.

"That's my girl..." Jimmy praised softly, kissing my neck and jaw as I came. I jerked him off a little harder until he twitched in my hand, and Jimmy moved my hand to take over. He jerked himself off over me and groaned softly when he started coming, white stripes soon being painted across my chest and stomach.

When he was done, he brought himself down over me again and joined our lips, kissing me so deeply and so passionately.

When we had both calmed, our kiss ended and we just gazed at each other before breaking out into soft giggles.

"I'll get you something to clean up with." He tucked himself back in his pants and got up.

"There's a washcloth to the right of the sink." I looked over, and he passed it to me, and I wiped off all of his come before tugging my shirt back down, and he tossed it in the sink before coming back and lying next to me. I curled up and closed my eyes as I lied against him, relaxed enough to just black out.

"Will you stay?" I asked before I let myself sleep, though.

"You want me to stay?" Jimmy asked softly.

"Of course, I want you to stay." I pouted up at him a little.

Jimmy gazed at me and softly smiled. "No one's ever asked me to stay before." He sighed in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like them," I said and put my arms around him, closing my eyes again. "You're staying." I decided for him.

Jimmy pressed a kiss to my head before relaxing next to me. "I'm staying." He sighed, and I let myself doze off.


	14. Chapter 14

It was only a few days later when I was humming to myself as I straightened out the chairs, and Jimmy walked in, sounding something between nervous and distraught.

"Baby, I need to talk to you." He said and I turned around and looked at him. He licked his lips slowly and held a hand out to me, and I went over and took it, looking at him in worry.

"Did I..." I started, confused. He hasn't had any bad thoughts about me. Or have I missed them?

"No, no, you haven't done anything wrong." He kissed my forehead, and I relaxed a little. "I just... I don't know how to say it."

"Think it." I murmured, and he closed his eyes and looked to be concentrating.

I got images of him and me packing bags, leaving in the dead of night, and then a house on what looked like a farm, with us looking a bit older and a couple of kids playing out in the field.

I gasped a little and stared at him, now understanding.

"Th- The kids aren't a necessity, it's just an idea... but I'm serious about everything else." He said softly, still sounding nervous.

I shushed him and looked around to check we were alone before lowering my voice. "Are you sure about this? Like, really sure?"

Jimmy nodded slowly, opening his mouth to say more, but I kissed him quickly to shut him up. "We'll talk later. Not here." I hissed and he nodded. He gave my hand a little squeeze before he walked off again, and I went back to straightening out chairs.

That night, I waited in my van for him, biting my lip nervously. I jumped a little when the door opened, and Jimmy slipped in, locking the door behind him and joined me on my bed.

"You sure you're super serious?" I asked.

"Serious as a heart attack. I'm tired of this life, Lana. I want to live like a normal person, and if that means I'll just be with you, I'll take it." He took my hands on my lap. "Run away with me. Please. We can leave right now." He begged.

I bit my lip and thought. There wasn't much security in leaving right now, we'd need a plan.

"Not right now," I said.

"Lana-" He sighed, looking defeated.

"I'm not saying no, I'm saying not right now." I scooted just a tad closer to him. "Let me make a few calls, I have a place we can go in mind. If it's not available, we'd need to secure us some money. Well, we're going to need some money anyway." I shrugged a little.

"You'll come with me? Really?" A smile broke out on his cute face, and I nodded. "Thank you, baby." He sighed and kissed me hard.

When we broke apart, he pressed his forehead to mine. "Where are we gonna go? How are we getting money?" He asked.

I looked away for a second. "If it's still available, my grandma has this house out in the middle of nowhere. It has about two acres of farmland. It's not much, but..."

Jimmy smiled and put an arm around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. "It sounds perfect. And the money?"

"I can go to bars and hustle money out of poker games," I said and shyly peeked at him. "Never play any game with me. I will cheat." I warned and he chuckled.

"I hear you," Jimmy said, then bit his lip. "All I've got are those Tupperware parties..." He sighed.

"They pay you pretty well." I shrugged, and he just stared at me.

"Why do you sound like you don't mind?" He asked.

"Because I don't...?" I was confused at what he was trying to say.

"You don't mind that I go to these women's houses and fingerfuck them?" He asked blatantly.

"I don't see it as cheating if that's what you mean." I blinked, trying to read his blank face.

"I just..." He sighed and closed his eyes, then put his head on my shoulder. "I can't help but feel guilty, Lana. You're my girl. I shouldn't be touching other girls when I have you."

I tilted his face up and kissed him sweetly. "I'm very touched that you're thinking of me, honey. But really, it's okay. I don't mind how people make money as long as they're making money." I gave a little shrug and pecked his lips again.

"But if you don't want to do it anymore, I'm not gonna force you. Of course, I'm not." I said while stroking his cheek.

Jimmy lifted himself up and kissed me, and I drank it up, as I had found myself becoming obsessed with his lips over time.

"Think I'm gonna up my prices just a little." He mumbled against my lips, making me chuckle.

"Times are hard." I smiled, starting to lean back, taking him with me.

"That they are." Jimmy agreed with a grin before getting on top of me and continued to kiss me until I was dizzy.

The next day, we slipped into town together, and I found a phone and dialed my grandma's number. Thankfully, she picked up, and I asked if that house she had was still empty. She said it was, and I begged her to reserve it for me. Do not let anyone buy it, I wanted to move in soon. She promised she would, and I'd said I'd call when I planned on heading up.

"We got a place?" Jimmy asked.

"We got a place." I nodded and a big smile overtook his face, and he hugged me tightly.

"Now what?" He breathed, pushing some stray hairs out of my face.

"I am going into that bar and hopefully there's a poker game going on, or a poker night, or something," I said and nodded to a bar.

"Be careful, you hear?" Jimmy gave me a look, and I smiled before he pecked my lips, and I walked off, getting myself in the right mindset.


	15. Chapter 15

It was taking us near every day to go into town and try to get a bit more money. These poker games were helping a lot, and soon, people were playing me just to see if they could beat me. They bet big money too, and thanks to me being me, I was getting all of it.

Jimmy had upped his prices, which he told me the women didn't like at first but eventually succumbed. So he was doing alright, too.

We kept our bag of money hidden in my van, that was steadily getting fuller and fuller.

I decided to take a little break after a show and found myself alone cleaning and straightening chairs out. I hummed, which distracted me until a pair of familiar hands held my hips, and I bit my lip and smiled.

"You just love to interrupt me while I'm supposed to be working, don't you?" I turned to see a smiling Jimmy.

"I really do." He nodded. "I got you something today. I was going to show you later, but I got impatient." He shrugged and dug in his pocket, and produced a dainty little silver ring that made my jaw drop.

"Where did you get that?" I gasped.

"Nicked from a bowl of rings this lady had." He said and saw the look on my face. "It was at the very bottom, and there were like twenty others. She'd never notice. And even if she did, I can always point out the fact that there were an awful lot of girls going in and out of her room." Jimmy raised a brow, and I let out a breathless giggle.

"May I?" He asked, taking my left hand, and I nodded. He slid it onto my third finger, and I smiled at how it looked on my hand as my hand was in his.

Jimmy lifted my other hand and kissed my cheek. He then brought a hand to my waist, still holding my right hand. "Dance with me, baby." He murmured.

"There's no music." I just smiled.

"Make some. Sing for me." He hummed, rocking us back and forth.

"You know I don't like singing in front of people." I blushed as I spoke.

"I'm not people. Come on, please?" He begged, and looked into my eyes. "What was that song you were humming when you were doing your makeup the other day? It was all pretty and slow..."

I glanced up before quickly looking away, averting eye contact and blushing lightly as I started to softly sing.

_"Feet don't fail me now_   
_Take me to the finish line_   
_Oh, my heart, it breaks every step that I take_   
_And I'm hoping at the gates_   
_They'll tell me that you're mine_   
_Walking through city streets_   
_Is it by mistake or design?_   
_I feel so alone on a Friday night_   
_Can you make it feel like home_   
_If I tell you you're mine?_   
_It's like I told you, honey..."_

Jimmy slowly swayed with me, both of us standing chest to chest, and I gained a little confidence, focusing on just Jimmy and the song.

_"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_   
_Sometimes love is not enough_   
_And the road gets tough_   
_I don't know why_   
_Keep making me laugh, let's go get high_   
_The road is long, we carry on_   
_Try to have fun in the meantime_   
_Come take a walk on the wild side_   
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_   
_You like your girls insane_   
_Choose your last words, this is the last time_   
_Cos you and I, we were born to die..."_

Jimmy kissed my temple, and I gave a little smile.

"I don't know why you don't like singing in front of people, Lana. You're not bad." He hummed.

"Because I used to sing in front of people and I absolutely hated it." I laughed a little.

"Oh, what I would give to see thirteen year old you in a frilly dress on a stage." He sighed, and I pushed his chest lightly, making him laugh. "Do you have pictures?" He asked as he laughed, and I groaned and tried to pull away, but he didn't let me.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Jimmy said and I gave him a look as he gave a playful little pout.

"Serious question though." He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, waiting to hear it.

His face broke into a smile. "Did you have to do the walk and everything?"

"You said you'd shut up!" I groaned, taking my hands from his, and went back to cleaning up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lana. I just can't picture it. I'm trying really hard, and I can't." He sighed, watching me.

"Why are you trying to picture it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Cos it's cute." He said and cleared his throat before he started speaking in a high voice. "Hi, my name is Lana, I'm fourteen, and I'm here to win Miss..." He then trailed off. "What state are you from?" He asked.

"Virginia, but I never won that one. I did win Little Miss East Coast." I said, and he looked confused. "If you're under eighteen, you're not Miss, you're Little Miss," I explained.

"Was I close, though?" He grinned, and I snickered.

"Not at all." I shook my head.

"Well go on then. Show me how it's done." He nodded, standing back, and I pursed my lips.

"I'm going to regret this... first off, you don't introduce yourself. That's the host's job." I said, and Jimmy just rolled his eyes. "They'd stand off to the side of the stage and read off a card that hand info on you for the judges, and you'd just walk this line across the stage, making sure to stop at certain points, when to smile, when to pose, when to wave. It was a whole process." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember it? Can you show me?" Jimmy grinned.

"Why?" I whined and he pulled me to the stage.

"Because I need to see." He insisted.

"You do not." I shook my head and Jimmy just lifted me and sat me on the stage.

"Please?" He asked softly. "Please? Please? Please?"

"What am I getting out of this?" I asked.

"I... will give you the best introduction you've ever heard." Jimmy grinned.

"The best?" I chuckled.

"Like you deserve anything less." He nodded and I pursed my lips and stood up.

"If your introduction is shit and I did a walk for nothing, I might kick you in the teeth," I warned.

"I am a great host." He said as I walked to a place near the curtain in the back. "Ah, smile. Nice and pretty now." He said and I gave him a look before I smiled like how I remembered. I corrected my posture and began to walk as he started speaking.

"May I present the gorgeous Lana! She stands at five foot something short, she is pretty tiny, but don't let that fool you, she will fuck you up!" Jimmy said in an announcer's voice, and I was finding it hard to not laugh.

"Lana likes to read, she hates singing, God knows why, and loves playing poker. Some of her hobbies are looking into people's minds and publicly humiliating them." He said and I threw him a little look as I finished the walk, and sat down on the edge again.

"That was awful, you're fired," I said as he came over.

"What? I think I did well." He shrugged with a smile, hands on either side of my thighs where I sat. "Maybe I should start being the announcer for the show..." He grinned.

"Oh my God, no." I shook my head, and he playfully gasped.

"Ouch, Lana. That hurt." Jimmy chuckled as he looked up at me. He had on that cute little boyish smile I just wanted to kiss, but I instead rolled my eyes at.

I then noticed the buzzing in my head and realized we weren't alone. Not wanting to embarrass myself further, I gave a little sigh.

"I gotta get back to picking up," I said.

"Hm, no." Jimmy decided.

"No?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. No. I have a better idea." He hummed, his hands sliding down the sides of my thighs, to my knees, and back up.

"Why are you so horny?" I sighed with a little laugh.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He asked with a small smile. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "Don't you dare even think about disagreeing." He warned, and I let my mouth close again.

"Come on." He hummed softly and lifted me down from the stage, and took my hand to lead me out.

"When I get yelled at tomorrow, I'm blaming you," I warned and just heard him laugh as he lead me to my van.


	16. Chapter 16

"No, I'm serious. We can lie down a comforter or something outside, have it be all romantic and shit..." Jimmy chuckled.

"What? So you can eat me out under the stars?" My brow raised.

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" He grinned.

Jimmy and I were getting closer and closer to leaving. I'd counted up the money we'd gathered for the past few weeks, and was stunned to find we had a couple thousand in cash.

Now we were lying together on my bed, Jimmy suggesting we take our nighttime activities outside sometimes.

We haven't actually had sex yet, it was just a lot of foreplay. I was a little nervous about it being outside, though. Outside didn't have locked doors.

"I can't." I shook my head. "Someone could watch."

"In the middle of the night, in pitch black darkness?" His brow rose.

"People are weird, Jimmy," I said and he sighed. "But once we move out into the middle of nowhere..." I hummed and saw his eyes light up a little.

We had a show that night, and afterward, we spotted a man in a suit talking to Elsa. She spotted me and waved me over, so I went over, a little confused.

"Lana, meine liebste, this is Mr. Johnston." She said and I gave the man a smile. I then got images of money and stages with me on them and my name in bright lights.

My smile then dropped into a face of pure shock.

"Ah," He chuckled. "You just read my mind, didn't you? Well, whatcha say?" He smiled.

I bit the corner of my lip, thinking hard. I didn't want to leave like this. I didn't want to see the troupe's faces when Jimmy and I left, which is why we were planning our getaway so well. Also, if I were to accept this, would he let me bring along Jimmy? Wait, how much money was he offering anyway?

And that's when the idea struck me.

"I think I'd like to sleep on it if you don't mind," I said softly. He slipped a card from his inside pocket and handed it to me, then he walked away.

"Would you leave us, Lana?" Elsa stared at me as I watched him go.

"He's a fraud who thinks he can lie to me," I said. "I just wanna play with him a bit," I said and tucked his card into my dress.

"Atta girl." Eve nodded proudly, and I gave a smile.

Later, when Jimmy came with me to my van, I slipped the card out and put it on the vanity, then sat on my bed and stared at it.

"He wasn't a fraud, was he?" Jimmy asked and I shook my head. "What are you thinking?"

"Notice how he didn't mention a figure?" I hummed and Jimmy paused for a second before nodding. "I'm thinking about a staged robbery."

It took only a day to set up, and Jimmy and I both knew the plan well. I had called him and explained that I was hesitant to trust him as I've been tricked by frauds in the past, and I needed some kind of proof he was real. As expected, he offered to show me the money as proof, the first payment of just over a million dollars in a suitcase.

I set a meeting place and waited with my bag on the table. He soon came by and set the briefcase on the table, and unlocked it, giving me a peek, and I saw it was full of money.

"How do I know they're real?" I asked and he slipped a bill out and handed it to me to inspect. It seemed pretty real to me, so I slipped it back in the case, and he snapped it closed.

"Okay. I'll sign." I agreed, and he smiled and leaned down to grab the paper and pen and Jimmy, disguised, came up and grabbed the suitcase and my bag.

"Hey, what the hell?" I stood up as he ran off, and the guy looked up and then ran after him after a moment of clarity. I followed, and Mr. Johnston ducked into a store we had planned to use as a cover.

I went in and Jimmy had changed disguises pretty quick behind the register and told us that a guy just ran in and left out the back. He left to follow, and Jimmy slipped the disguise off as I unlocked the briefcase and we dumped all the money into a bag, then hid the disguises and left the store, looking as normal as can be.

I told him to wait until we got back, and once we were in my van, he hugged me tightly, lifting me a little.

"I can't believe that worked. We're rich, baby. You're a genius." Jimmy beamed and kissed me hard and passionately.

I kissed him back, a little giddy at the fact that we pulled it off. Everything was ready now. Jimmy got a basket on his bike for our bags, he got us both helmets for the long ride, everything was perfect.

"We gotta get some sleep." He breathed when we pulled apart. "We're gonna get up real early to pack, then we're out of here. It's a twelve-hour drive or something." He said and I nodded in agreement.

So we went to bed early, an alarm set for two thirty a.m., and when it sounded, we packed as quietly as we could. Jimmy wheeled his bike over to my caravan, and we put the bag of money in his seat, our bags in the basket behind where I sat, and he made sure everything was secure. I got on the bomber jacket that I haven't worn in forever and carried our helmets as we walked the bike out of camp and far enough away to where we wouldn't be heard as we drove off.

"Just don't look back, baby," Jimmy said, and I nodded, keeping my eyes forward. Yes, I felt incredibly guilty about abandoning them, but this life was just getting tiring. I was tired of the constant headaches from being around so many people all the time. I was tired of all the disgusting thoughts I witnessed from day to day. But being with one person who I know loved me, and had a quieter mind? It sounded like paradise.

When we were far enough away, I handed Jimmy his helmet, and he put it on, zipping up his jacket. I put my own helmet on and zipped up my jacket, then sat behind him, holding his waist, and we sped off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

We stopped for breakfast in northern Florida, and lunch in South Carolina. I had called my grandma and told her we were on our way, she said to come to her house first and get the keys. I told Jimmy the change of plan, and we were off once again.

I zoned out quite a few times there as I held Jimmy. I quite liked holding him, hell, I just liked being close to him.

I welcomed him to Virginia when we passed the state line, and heard his laugh from under his helmet. He figured out how to get to my county, and I gave him directions to my grandma's house when we got close.

My heart ached when we pulled up her driveway and parked, both of us getting off and taking our helmets off after he put down the kickstand.

"Will she like me?" He asked as I walked him to the door.

"Probably. She's a sweet old lady. Oh, and fair warning, she's got two pupils in one eye, so don't flip." I said as I opened the door.

"You're seriously telling me not to flip?" Jimmy raised his brow, and I grinned back at him.

"Hello?" I called and heard her in the kitchen, and lead him in further.

"Lana, hey girly. And who's this?" My four foot nine grandmother came over to us from washing dishes.

"This is my boyfriend, Jimmy." I smiled, and he gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." He nodded.

"Jimmy. Oh, you're a cutie, aren't you?" She hummed at him, then went to dry her hands before she dug into a cabinet and pulled out a set of keys.

"Front door." She pointed to the brass one. "Backdoor." She pointed to the silver one, then handed them to me.

"Thank you so much, grandma," I said and she nodded. She told us to drive safe, and I gave Jimmy directions as we went to the house.

There was a long drive down a gravel road, and I thought the house looked just beautiful with the two acres of land behind it and an orange forest behind that from the leaves changing color.

"It's... amazing." Jimmy breathed when we got off and gazed at it. We got our bags and I unlocked the door, and it was even more beautiful inside. Of course, grandma had it fully furnished, but she must've come in to clean up after I said I was coming, because I didn't see a speck of dust anywhere.

"She... wow. I think your grandma stocked the pantry and fridge." Jimmy said in amazement.

"She is a grandma..." I hummed, looking around. "Come on, we've gotta see which bedroom is the biggest," I said and grabbed a bag. Jimmy laughed and grabbed the other bags and we went upstairs and found the bedroom, then set our bags (including the money bag) down.

"Baby..." Jimmy breathed. "We did it. We got away. We're together, and we're free, and we're free together..." He said and I just hugged him with a big smile on my face as he was dazed.

"We can start new lives here. We can do whatever we want. No one can call us any names or shun us." He hugged me a bit tighter. "I love you." He sighed.

"I love you," I mumbled into his shoulder, but I was sure he heard it.

"Let's get married. You can be a Darling. Be my Darling. And we can make little Darlings." Jimmy began excitedly.

"Jimmy, whoa, hey." I put my hand on his chest, and he stared down at me. "That sounds... amazing and all, but one thing at a time, okay?" I laughed a little and saw him smile.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, guess I'm a bit excited. I've just been dreaming about this forever..." He sighed and looked around the room. "No more tents, no more caravans. We have an actual house. I can go to sleep and wake up beside you, and watch you get ready for the day... but I don't have to leave you after now."

Jimmy looked so excited, I was so happy for him. I was happy I could help him achieve his dream. He just looked so happy as he spoke, daydreaming out loud, and I watched the visuals play in his head.

"We can take baths and showers together, that'd be nice. We could try to cook together." Jimmy snickered a little, and I smiled up at him. "We can sleep till noon if we want to. Shit, we can spend all day in bed if we wanted to. And, since we're in the middle of nowhere, we can be as loud as we want." He then grinned down at me and gave me a wink.

I gave a little laugh, and he stroked my sides a little. "Just say the word, baby, and we can break this room in." He hummed.

I smiled and laid my hands on his chest. "Jimmy, love, I'd love to, really, but I cannot even begin to explain how sore I am from being on that bike all day," I said and he gave a little laugh.

"Okay, fair point. I'm a little sore, too." He nodded. "How's a hot bath sound?"

"Perfect." I sighed, not knowing when the last time I had one was.

"Good thing we have a conjoined bathroom, then." Jimmy grinned as he opened the door, and I peeked in. He began running hot water, and I unzipped our bags and unpacked some of our clothes to change into after. He called me when it was ready, and I undressed in our bedroom and took my hair down from its ponytail as I walked in the bathroom.

Jimmy reached for me and had me sit between his legs, leaning back against him. His arms came around me, and I smiled.

"Perfect." He hummed in my ear before kissing it lightly, making me giggle. "I also don't see the point in unpacking right now. We're obviously sleeping naked." Jimmy scoffed, making me laugh.

"Are we now?" I asked and his lips brushed my shoulder. Not to kiss me, but just to rest there.

"Mhm. I love you, and I love every inch of you, and you need to know it, even in your sleep." He said.

"I need you to know that I love every inch of you, too." I hummed, my hands purposefully gliding over his where they rested on my stomach.

"I know, baby." He whispered and kissed my neck softly, making me smile.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up tangled up with Jimmy and gave a little smile at how his skin felt against mine. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then slid out of bed, slipped on a pair of panties and his shirt, and went downstairs. I slipped into the kitchen to look in the fridge and pantry to see what we had.

Around fifteen minutes later, I was scrambling eggs, sipping a cup of tea, and had a cup of coffee ready for Jimmy. I heard him coming downstairs, and to no one's surprise, he held my hips and situated himself behind me.

"You burning anything?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to." I smiled as I pushed the eggs around the pan. "Made you some coffee. How do you like your eggs?" I asked, nodding to a navy blue mug on the counter.

"Scrambled is fine." He hummed and kissed my cheek, making me smile a little wider. "You..." Jimmy started, then just sighed and leaned his forehead on my shoulder.

"What about me?" I asked, turning the stovetop off and put the eggs on a plate, as I'd eaten some already and was just happy with my tea.

"I just never pictured you in a real kitchen with me, making breakfast... is this my shirt?" He asked and I nodded as I turned around, handing him the plate and mug.

Jimmy looked at the plate and mug, then at me. "Why do you love me?"

"The fuck are you talking about, Jimmy? Go sit down." I chuckled and got him a fork before I grabbed my mug and sat down as well.

"I just mean... no one's done any of this for me. Ever. Usually, when I told people I thought about running away, they'd tell me the best life I'd ever get was at the camp with the troupe. No girl ever wore my clothes, that's if they even stayed the night, which has also never happened before. No one's ever spontaneously made me breakfast." He stared at me as I sipped my tea. "But here you are."

"Guess I'm just a Godsend." I gave a little shrug and Jimmy gave a little chuckle before he started eating.

"I've wandered the East Coast for as long as I can remember. I'm used to running away. And honestly? I've grown tired of it. This is kind of the best thing that's happened to me in... years." I shook my head slowly. "I honestly thought it would be tents, trailers, and hotel or motel rooms until I died. Never an actual house."

I then looked back to Jimmy. "You might want to consider about half of your clothes mine now, too," I said and he smiled widely, brown eyes twinkling at me.

"And I'll cook what I know I can't burn. So." I gave a little shrug, rolling my eyes as he laughed. "Do I really need reasons as to why I love you? Can I not just love you?"

Jimmy smiled softly at me as I held my mug in my hands. "You can. It'll just baffle me, though."

I chuckled and shook my head at his words, then got up to wash the pan and spatula.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Cleaning up," I said, and looked back to him. "I'll pretend to not notice you checking out my ass." I gave a little wink as he laughed.

"No idea what you're talking about, babe." He hummed and I turned to the sink and began washing the pan. Just to be a tease, I stretched a little, letting the shirt raise above my hips, and it didn't fall back down again.

"Babe..." Jimmy groaned lowly.

"What?" I hummed, playing clueless.

"I will bend you over this table and fuck you into next week, I swear." His voice sounded low and so hot, and my heart jumped into my throat.

While that sounded absolutely amazing, I wanted our first time... my first time... to be perfect. Not just a rush of hormones.

"Baby?" Jimmy asked when I stilled, and I snapped myself out of it and went back to washing the pan. "Sweetheart, what is it?" He came over with his empty plate.

"Nothing, really." I shrugged, looking down. "I mean, that sounds great and really, really hot..." I bit my lip slightly as I imagined it. "I'm just, you know, a virgin... and I didn't really want my first time to be rough..." My voice got quieter as I grew more nervous.

Jimmy was quiet, and I chewed on my lip nervously. But after a minute, he spoke.

"Lana, why didn't you tell me?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I kept my head hung, blinking back hurt tears.

Jimmy turned the sink off and then lifted me and sat me on the counter. "No, honey. I'm sorry. I would've been much more gentle with you... I should've been more gentle." He sighed, looking disappointed in himself as he wiped under my eyes.

"I didn't mind." I shook my head.

Jimmy just stretched up and kissed me softly, and soon my hands came up to hold his face. When he pulled back, I felt his breath fan over my lips.

"I'll make it right. I'll make your first time right, honey." He promised, rubbing my thighs lightly.

"Right?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, right." He nodded, his lips brushing over my neck, giving me shivers. "Your first time should be all about you."

"That's not fair to you, Jimmy." I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't care. I want my girl happy." He hummed and nipped at my jaw.

"I want you happy." I pouted slightly, which he kissed then.

"I'm happy making you happy." Jimmy insisted. "Worry about me some other time, baby."

I just bit my lip. "I'll feel guilty."

"That's not allowed." Jimmy chuckled into my neck as he kissed his way back down. "Come upstairs with me." He pulled back, holding my hand, brown eyes sparkling so beautifully at me.

I slid off the counter and let him lead me up to our room.


	19. Chapter 19

Jimmy lead me into our room and held my waist as he kicked the door closed, his lips softly nibbling the shell of my ear before he placed gentle kisses down my neck. I let a soft moan slip out, and felt his breath as he chuckled against my skin.

I grabbed the hem of the shirt I wore and started to pull it up. Jimmy got the message and helped me slip it off. He walked me towards our bed, his lips on my skin making my heart race, and his hands left my hips to take off his pants.

I gasped softly and turned to face him. "We don't have to," He told me softly, his lips so close to mine, it drove me crazy.

"I want to," I breathed before kissing him and lacing my fingers in his hair, ensuring that he would stay close.

Jimmy kissed me back heatedly, and once he kicked his pants off, he lied me down on our bed, holding himself up above me. I let my hands trail down from his hair, down his chest, to hold his hips and bring them to mine. Jimmy rolled his hips against mine, moaning slightly into my mouth, and I parted my lips under his.

"God, darlin', you drive me insane." Jimmy breathed, pulling back a little to tug my panties down my thighs.

"How do you think you make me feel?" I smiled at him, and he gave me a little grin as his hands traced my thighs. He kissed a spot on my stomach and placed open-mouthed kisses down to my hips. I knew what he was aiming for, and bit my lip in anticipation as I watched him.

This gorgeous boy, Jimmy fucking Darling, was putting his head between my thighs, his hands holding my hips and thighs, and one hand slid up to rest on my stomach when I squirmed a little too much. His mouth felt... fucking heavenly working on me, and I suddenly wondered why we hadn't done this before.

"Fuck, Jimmy..." I whined, my fingers tugging at the roots of his hair, and I didn't want to try to control my hips rising up to meet his lips.

"Feeling alright, baby girl?" He asked, his fingers circling around before he slipped them into me. I moaned loudly and nodded hard, licking my lips.

"Jimmy, please," I begged as his fingers slipped in and out of me.

"I hear you, sweetheart." He hummed and kept fingering me as he lowered back down and sucked on my clit, making me cry out loudly, and my thighs shook around him. I felt like I was going to burst, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to come yet or not.

"I'm... fuck, I'm close." I breathed, my nails scratching the skin on his shoulder a little.

Jimmy then pulled back, and I watched as he slid his boxers off, his hardness hitting his stomach. He pulled me up and sat me up in his lap. I blushed a little, and he chuckled and kissed both my cheeks.

"It'll feel deeper with you on top, thanks to gravity or some shit. I don't know." He said and I gave a laugh, and Jimmy moved my legs to be around him.

"Ready?" He asked, biting his lip as he looked at me. I nodded and brought my arms around his neck, fingers in his hair again. Jimmy shifted slightly, and I felt the tip press into me. There was a stretch as he pushed in further, and I just tried to keep relaxed.

My jaw dropped further as he started to fill me more, and a moan slipped out when he started to move.

"You alright?" He asked, slightly breathless, and I nodded quickly, eyes squeezed shut with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't really think of words, I was too blown away at how good he felt, and I suddenly understood why people fucked all the time. Yeah, sure, masturbating was pretty great and all, but with another person? That was on a different level.

"Baby?" Jimmy asked, and I realized I hadn't said anything in a few minutes.

"I..." I started, then shook a little as he hit a good spot in me. I moaned, then bit my lips shut, and moved closer, hiding my face in his shoulder and neck. "Fuck, I'm so close." I nearly wept, feeling goosebumps all over my skin.

"Aw, baby. I've got you." Jimmy kissed my hair, then moved his hand and played with my clit, and I twitched against him, my moans becoming uncontrollable. I could feel my nails digging into his shoulder where I held him, and I wondered for half a second if I was hurting him, but that thought didn't live very long. Shit, no thought in my head was.

"Sorry, I'm not lasting long..." I said softly, and his other hand slid up my back.

"Lana, sweets, it's fine. Encourages me, if anything." Jimmy said, and I smiled a little. "Let me see your pretty face."

I sat back up, gazing at him, and saw him smiling happily. He leaned in and I closed my eyes on command as he kissed me deeply, not teasing my tongue, but getting straight to business.

His fingers also increased pace and pressure on my clit, and I felt myself starting to come. Jimmy stopped kissing me to murmur encouragement in my ear, and I trembled as I came around him, holding on tight.

Jimmy gently lied back and finished over me, and lied beside me, keeping close as we relaxed in our highs. I looked over after around a minute or so of quiet just to study him. The dimples in his cheeks, the look in those pretty brown eyes as he played with my fingers in his hands, the smile he gave me when he caught me watching.

"What?" He smiled, looking just so perfect.

"I love you." I smiled back. Jimmy kissed me softly, putting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, too." He sighed, closing his eyes.

I hated to disturb his peace, but I really wanted to hug him and not get his load everywhere. I turned away to grab a couple tissues and clean off my stomach and hips, then turned back to see him watching me curiously with furrowed brows, and I rolled over and half lied on him, making sure we were all nice and close.

"You are always so cuddly after you come." He laughed lightly as he held my back.

"Shut up, you love it." I hummed and kissed his jaw before I lied my head on his chest.

"I really do." He hummed and kissed my hair, and I turned and stared at the light coming through our huge bedroom window.

"What are you thinking about?" His hand trailed across my back as he asked.

"The future," I sighed, then closed my eyes to get a better picture.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ha, sucker. Got you again." I teased Chuck, a regular at the bar I now played poker at on the daily to get money.

"How the everliving fuck, Lana?" He groaned and drank some whiskey.

"I'm just that good." I grinned, and my smile widened when Jimmy walked in. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweets. How's it going?" He slid into the booth next to me.

"Chuck's gonna kill me soon." I grinned to the bearded man.

"Maybe next time, Lana." He said, gave a nod to Jimmy, then walked off with his drink.

Jimmy and I had been living here for a while now, and I became well known at the bar real fast. Just like way back in Jupiter, people began to make bets on whether they could beat me or not.

A lot of them noticed the ring on my finger pretty quickly and asked where my man was. I avoided answering for the longest time until someone got an answer out of me one day. I said he liked to stay home and away from normal people because he had deformed hands, and was treated horribly for it.

Bobby (the owner, manager, and bartender) said he was welcome and anyone that gave him shit would be shit on.

So now Jimmy was a regular at the bar too, his mittens long forgotten.

The troupe was too, at least a little. There was a newspaper article about two months after we'd been here stating that Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities had closed down as they weren't bringing in customers anymore. I didn't want to admit that it might be Jimmy's and my fault, so Jimmy just said we wouldn't talk about it, we wouldn't think about it. We'd put it out of our minds, and so we did.

"Come on, get your shit. We've gotta get going." Jimmy hummed and I shoved the money in my bag, leaving some bills out to pay for the drinks.

Jimmy and I left and walked to a school bus stop and waited, just chatting as we did so. When the bus pulled up, a cheery eight-year-old girl who was a spitting image of Jimmy (minus his syndactyly) got off and hugged both of us.

"Hey, baby, how was school?" I pet her hair a little.

"It was good. Are we going to the park? Like you promised?" She asked excitedly, the most beautiful dark brown eyes shining at me and the cutest dimples accessorizing her smile.

"Of course," I said and we each took her hand and walked along. As we passed through the streets, I saw a stack of crates and smiled somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong, momma?" She asked.

"Nothing, baby. Just thinking." I said and Jimmy gave me a look, and I pointed out the crates. It took him a second, and then he laughed.

"What? Tell me!" Our daughter demanded.

"When your momma and I were younger, we'd go into town and she'd get up on crates just like those and draw a crowd to perform her tricks to," Jimmy said. "Your mom was the best at gathering an audience and entertaining them."

"Stop it." I smiled with a little blush.

"What? You were." Jimmy shrugged, and I just rolled my eyes.

We got to the park and Jimmy took her book bag as she went to the playground, and he hooked an arm around my waist as we walked over to a bench to keep an eye on her, his arm moving to my shoulder once we sat down.

"She's growing so fast." He sighed. "Feels like it was only last week when you told me you were pregnant."

"Time'll do that." I nodded slowly, knowing what he meant.

"I am not ready for her to start dating." He said and I laughed.

"Jimmy, she's eight," I said.

"And those eight years have passed in the blink of an eye. Another eight will go just as fast and she'll be sixteen." He bit his lip slowly before looking at me. "Besides, you've told me about the little boyfriends you had when you were in second grade." He teased.

"They were hardly boyfriends. We were kids, those don't count. They're not real." I rolled my eyes.

"You said that one from fifth grade counted." Jimmy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, cos we were 'dating' for two years. That's incredible for a ten-year-old." I said and he broke off in laughter, and I just sat back.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since we met?" Jimmy sighed. "I'm still stunned at how you blackmailed that guy, and you didn't even know us."

I leaned over and kissed him quickly to shut him up. "He was ruining my appetite." I grinned and watched him smile.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked and I hummed. "Before you and I got together, I used to think of you as just a piece of tail." Jimmy sighed and shook his head at himself, and I turned and stared at him.

"Go ahead. Call me a dick. I know I was." He looked back at me.

"I'm not saying the words I'm thinking around children." I shook my head and sat back again. "You don't anymore, right?" I asked, peeking over at him.

"Of course not, baby. I love you." Jimmy sighed and kissed my cheek, making me smile. "I'd think after ten years of being together in total, nine of those married, I think much more of you."

"You fuckin' better." I grinned, and looked back to the playground, spotting our girl just to see that she was still okay.

Some images flashed in my mind that I hadn't seen for a long time, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I saw the troupe, the stage, some watching me perform from backstage, some watching Jimmy perform, some of us on our downtime, and the last were of Jimmy and me in the empty big tent, slow dancing as I sang.

I opened my eyes and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Lana? What is it?" Jimmy held my back.

"Someone's here. Someone from the troupe..." I kept looking. "You seeing something I ain't?"

"Should we go?" Jimmy glanced around too, and I just shrugged.

"Amelia, baby, come here." He called, and our girl came over.

"We have to go?" She asked, sounding a little sad.

"You've got homework, missy," I said and she put her backpack back on. "But, if you do all of it before dinner, I might sneak in some extra ice cream for dessert," I said, bringing a big smile to her face.

We walked back into town, still no signs of anyone we knew, and got to where Jimmy parked his car so he could drive us home. We got home and in, and I started on dinner, Jimmy deciding to help me as Amelia did her schoolwork at the kitchen table.

I couldn't get it out of my head, how perfect of a family we were, for the rest of the night.

When the dishes were in the dish drainer, Jimmy held my back to him, his lips brushing the skin on my neck.

"Do I get extra dessert, too?" He asked, and I held back my laughter.

"In the kitchen, Jimmy? Really?" I sighed with a grin.

"I thought you liked it when I had you on the table and made a meal out of you." He frowned when I turned to look at him.

"Are you just trying to fit in as many puns as you can?" I asked and watched his face break out in a guilty grin. "Yeah, that makes me not want to have sex with you."

"You're no fun," Jimmy said.

"I'm plenty of fun. You just have bad puns." I shrugged and decided to tempt him as I hopped up onto the table, swinging my feet a little. Jimmy gave the tiniest smirk and came over, leaning close, hands at either side of me. I then decided to tease him a little.

"Ugh, I'm feeling a bit tired..." I gave a small yawn and Jimmy just watched me with an unchanging knowing expression. "I did a lot today, after all."

"Did you now?" Jimmy hummed and I nodded.

"Played an awful lot of poker... had to count and sort money, you know, the works," I said and Jimmy gave a slow nod with pursed lips.

"How tiresome." He sighed, and I cracked a little smile for a second, though I tried not to. "You're cute, Lana." He hummed.

"I try." I gave a little shrug with a smile. He kissed it off my face, tugging my hips to the edge of the table to grind against me and hold me in place. I moaned lowly and held onto him, not wanting him to stop.

I started on the buttons of the blouse I wore, revealing I was actually wearing a bra today. Jimmy kissed my jaw and started heading south, and he undid my jeans when he got to my chest, and tugged them and my panties down and off me with just a little difficulty. Jimmy wasted no time with putting his head between my thighs and going to town.

I threw a hand over my mouth to muffle the noise, and my eyes fell closed as I focused on his tongue that worked wonders. I swore behind my hand and used my other hand to slip into his hair and tug, which Jimmy had come to love.

He pulled back all too soon, though, and I let out a whine and gave a small pout as he stood back up and undid his jeans, pushing them down enough just to get his dick out. He ran it along my wetness, and I shifted my legs to make room for him. I softly moaned when he pushed in, and started off hard, making me yelp softly.

"Some warning next time, maybe?" I sighed and he gave me a little grin as he kept going, gripping my hips.

"Sorry, baby. You know how I like to surprise you." Jimmy chuckled.

"Asshole," I breathed.

"If you wanted me to put it in your ass, you just gotta ask." He gave a little shrug, and I sat back up.

"Jimmy, I swear to fuck-" I started and was cut off by a kiss. I immediately kissed him back and let my mouth open, as I loved how dizzy his tongue could make me feel. I bit his bottom lip lightly before I sucked on his tongue, which I knew drove him fucking wild.

Jimmy went harder then, and I gave a broken moan and tried my very best to keep quiet for Amelia. But Jimmy just had to test me and start to rub my clit.

I put my hand back over my mouth and rolled my hips against his to get more. It was impossible to keep my eyes open as my head tilted back. Fucking impossible.

"I know you're close, honey. Come on." Jimmy breathed and started kissing at my neck again as I trembled slightly. I bit down onto my hand and Jimmy increased his pressure on my clit, making me tense and come around him.

He was only a few strokes behind me, and his come splattered on my stomach. Jimmy leaned close to me, his head by my shoulder, and just breathed with me. When we had both calmed, he raised his head and gave me a long, sweet kiss before getting a paper towel to clean me off.

"Come on. We both know how cuddly you get after an orgasm." Jimmy helped me off the table, grabbing my discarded pants and panties as we crept up to our room. I slid my shirt and bra off, and slipped into bed, waiting for him to undress and join me.

Once he did, I knew for sure that life couldn't get better than this.


End file.
